Different Lives
by Luvthaart101
Summary: After the incident weeks ago at Dylan's party, the Bratz and the boyz have officially laid down the law. They're no longer friends. Will they make up? Will they make new friends? Who is in jeopardy? What to expect in this part 2 of LHPP? Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1: It's a New Day!

**I was just so excited to write part two the Love, Hate, Pleasure, Pain story! I just had to post it now! All I can say is enjoy! I own no rights to anything in this story, Bratz or song related.**

**Chapter 1: It's a New Day!**

Cameron clutched his books in one hand and the strap of his backpack over his left shoulder. He looked down at the floor as he walked down the hall in shame. He looked at his feet as he stomped down the hall. He couldn't believe that his own best friend turned on him as well as his other friends. It's like they all split. Cameron alone, Cloe alone, Dylan is friends with only Koby, Eitan, Yasmin and Jade, Sasha is only cool with Yasmin and Jade, considering the fact that Dylan kissed her that day and it showed that she wasn't completely over Cameron, but was and that Koby and Eitan are friends with Dylan so. Cameron caught them and things went down from there. Now Cameron literally doesn't have any friends to kick it with.

He was mortified and upset; he knows that people tend to do things that are useless and hurtful to others, but what Dylan had done to him was like an eye opener but then again his eye was in the healing process, literally. He hurried to his locker and quickly hid his face in it after he opened it. His face looked terrible. He glances down to his phone and put it on face-cam to act as a mirror for him. He studied his purple eye and touched it. It felt sore but no sharp pain. He felt angry; if only he was able to get a good swing in to his face he would've felt better all over again. He shoved his phone back into his pocket and glanced around to make sure no one was looking at him in particular. He wasn't in the mood for question and answer.

He took out the books he needed for his classes for the first half of school then took out his notebooks and writing utensils. He pulled out his song book and shoved it into his locker as a few pages fell out and flew all over the place. He then hurried to catch them as fast as he could so no one would look him in the face. He had to catch them quickly.

As he was picking up the papers as fast as he could, he stumbled across a cherry red headed girl who picked up the few pieces of paper for him. Cameron quickly snatched them from her fingers before she could read anything. "Thanks." Cameron muttered quickly and walked back to his locker. The red head looked at him in confusion. Why was he mad? She wondered.

"You're a song-writer?" She asked in a soft raspy voice. Cameron didn't bother looking at her face. He's better off alone.

"So what? Don't tell anyone." Cameron murmured with his face in his locker.

"I won't, well seeya around then." She said as she started down the hall. Cameron glances up to see the fiery red head female walk down the hall wearing black and torn clothing. Rocker chick? Cameron rolled his eyes; he really wasn't the one to make new friends all over again. He finally shut his locker and started down the halls.

Meanwhile, Sasha was outside the school waiting on Yasmin and Jade in the student parking lot. She sat on the trunk of her car waiting patiently. She glanced down to see the time and looked around to see if either Jade or Yasmin had shown up yet. Sasha sighed. She didn't want to be alone because that'll only cause her to go into a sudden daze thinking about the situation between her and Cameron that also involved Cloe, who she now befriended.

She is still upset at the fact that Cameron could never keep his penis in his pants and that Cloe, her long time bestie, just did it carelessly. What did she want from Cameron so badly that she practically gave up her V? Sasha sat there pondering aimlessly. She looked around to again to make sure that she didn't missed Jade or Yasmin. Still no sign of them though.

God, how she wishes that people weren't so cruel. She looked at the random students pulling up in their old/modern cars and meeting up with their friends. "Come on Yas or Jade." Sasha said to herself. Sasha looked at the typical blue Camaro that pulled into the student parking lot. It was parked three cars down from Sasha's Kia Optima Hybrid. Sasha watched as Dylan Montez got out of the car. He ran his fingers through his hair and clutched his books in the other hand. The visual of him was like in teen films where the hot guy steps out of the driver seat of his car in slow-mo. But Dylan wasn't the hot guy… or was he? Sasha never really was the fan of the butterflies, but Dylan is sure attempting to give them to her due to that kiss they shared.

Sasha sighed like a little school girl with a crush on her mind. Was she really into Dylan now? If so, since when? Was it that kiss they shared? Or his personality that made her smile? This wasn't like her… and she falls for Dylan, of all guys. Dylan started walking near her. Sasha quickly straightened the frizzy ends of her straight hair and positioned her posture. Sasha didn't want to have these emotions for Dylan, but it just happens. Dylan glances at her and winked at her then continued toward the school building. Sasha had chills going down her body with Dylan's gesture.

This wasn't right though, she can't go out with Dylan, her ex's friend. "Sasha?" she ignored the voice that was calling her name.

"Sasha?" And that one.

"Bunny Boo." The voice was louder. Sasha quickly snapped out of her trance and looked over to see Jade and Yasmin with their hands on their hips.

"Oh, hey, chicas!" Sasha smiled and hugged her friends.

"Girl, are you feeling alright? I couldn't help but notice that you were staring at Dylan." Yasmin raised a brow. Sasha took the visual of Dylan out of her mind.

"I wasn't staring at Dylan, you are just crazy." Sasha waved her hand around.

"I agree with Yas, I think you're crushing on him." Jade elbowed Yasmin.

"Ew, gosh no. Dylan and I would never happen in like a million light years." Sasha grimaced.

"Okay, whatever, but I just know that something's up with you and him." Jade pointed. What the hell Jade? Sasha thought.

"Nothing's up with me and Dylan okay?" Sasha said.

"Whatever, anyway what's new instead of talking about Dylan and Sasha smooching in a tree." Yasmin teased. Sasha blushed and frowned.

Jade thought of something that they could possibly talk about. "Well, we can talk about this semester. Now that we're all… in our separate directions and grown apart from each other, we can just focus on the future." Jade said making herself cry sarcastically.

Yasmin rolled her eyes. "I have to agree with Jade. I mean after that incident at Dylan's party, it seems that we all should just focus on our new lives." Yasmin expounded. Sasha sighed. She has to agree too, it's only better.

"I agree too." Sasha smiled.

"So let's make a new pact that we stay friends forever, and nothing will ever get in the way of this new friendship." Jade held out her hand. Yasmin and Sasha exchanged glances. Yasmin placed her hand on top of Jade's hand. Sasha was a little upset; this would be the thing they do when there were four of them. Sasha sighed and figured this is a new life for her, drama free this time so she placed her hand on top of Yasmin's hand.

"BFFs, whoo!" the trio squealed and chuckled then made their way towards the school building.

Meanwhile, Cloe walked to her first period class immediately after the bell rung. She sighed wishing that her and her friends weren't in this predicament. She felt all lonely and forgotten; I guess that's just the way it is now. Cloe planted her butt into a desk directly in the front to the classroom in front of the teacher's desk. She figures since she is now the loner or outcast (whatever you want to call it) she figures she should use this new opportunity to be then next straight A pupil of her class, starting with this one, Trigonometry (Lame, I know, but it's a fresh start).

Cloe took out her textbook and notebook and placed it on her desk. She dug around for a pencil or pen and seen that she couldn't find one. Damn it! She thought. She looked around the room to see if anyone had a pencil just to use. She glances up at Nerdy Nicholas with the mountain size backpack, who she knew clearly had a pencil.

"Um… Nicolas? Do have a pencil that I could borrow?" she asked. The acne covered face looked at her and pushed his thick rimmed glasses on his nose. He smiled to her exposing his chained teeth. Cloe grimaced. All she did was ask for a pencil.

"Sure." Nicolas said in his stuffy voice. "Um, I have Paper Mate, um… I also have pens, which may become great for using when—"

"I would just like to have a normal number two pencil." Cloe said hastily.

"Okay, here my queen." Nerdy Nick handed her the wooden pencil like she was royalty.

Cloe rolled her eyes, "Whatever." She stood up and started for the pencil sharpener.

"Hey!" Nerdy Nicolas yelled which startled Cloe a little, "Let me sharpen that for you, princess." He said with droplets of spit flying out of his mouth.

"No, no, I can handle this one." Cloe smiled falsely. Cloe began sharpening her pencil. She blew the excessive wood chipping off and sat back in her seat. Nerdy Nicolas watched her every move. Cloe looked down into her notebook and immediately started writing the notes down that she needed since she wants to be a straight A chick now (this math shit is hard). Cloe listened to the teacher speak and explain every step accordingly. Later, class would soon end in 10 minutes, so she crammed in as much more knowledge of this math crap into her head. Soon, the teacher finished up the lecture and started explaining homework assignments.

"Class, tonight's assignments are completing pages 508-510 everything, as usual is due tomorrow." Mrs. Ozman said. Cloe had written down the assignment and packed her books into her hobo messenger bag. "Oh, and don't forget that if you're interested in sighing up for Mathletes. It is a completion in using your brain bt solving math problems from all components in under a minute, so if you're interested, I have flyers and registration forms right here." The teacher waved around the papers. It seems as if no one in this class would like to participate. The bell rung and Cloe quickly headed towards the teachers desk to grab a flyer and form, she just may try out for Mathletes. There is hope. Cloe shoved the papers in her bag and headed out of the door. Nerdy Nicolas darted right up to Cloe as she walked down the hall.

"Um, excuse me, I would like my pencil back, miss." Nicolas said. Cloe looked behind her and rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh, the fuck—"Cloe dug into her bag in search of the dumb pencil. "Oops, I must've dropped it, sorry. Goodbye." Cloe waved and started back down the hall. She really didn't think this pencil was that serious.

"Um, my mom bought me those pencils and I would like to have it back." Nicolas held out his hand. Cloe walked toward her locker and twisted the combination. She opened her locker and started placing the book in and taking out the ones she needed. Cloe looked to see the bushy haired freak standing by her.

"Why are you still here?" Cloe asked.

"To get my pencil back." Nicolas said.

"It's a fucking pencil its not like there aren't anymore you could buy." Cloe sighed. She slammed her locker shut. Nerdy Nicolas wasn't gonna move until he's gotten his pencil from this pretty girl.

"But it's mine and my mom bought it for me." Nicolas said. Cloe wanted to slap him in the face, instead she went on and dug out the pencil and gave it to him. "Now was that so hard, princess?"

Cloe slammed her locker and started down the hall. She was hoping Nicolas wasn't following her. Yeah, keep your hopes up.

"So, you're planning on trying out for Mathletes?" He asked.

"Just go away from me, now, please." Cloe said and escaped from him. Stupid nerd, Cloe thought.

Lastly, Dylan, Koby and Eitan were heading to their PE class that they automatically had together already.

"Okay, so maybe track team?" Dylan shrugged as the three went into the locker room to change.

"That doesn't sound so bad, you should totally try out." Eitan said taking off his shirt and throwing on his old black #SWAGG T-shirt.

"I figured this because I can totally try something new this year, you know?" Dylan said putting deodorant under his pits.

"Yeah, but what about that sports that gets the girls on their knees for you?" Koby asked and looked at Eitan then Dylan.

"I was also thinking that I can hold off on getting girls through out the week too," Dylan frowned at Koby.

"You sound like a virgin." Koby crossed his arms.

"I sound like I'm being reasonable here." Dylan said. Eitan chuckled at his friends as he tied his running shoes.

"Where?" Koby flipped his shaggy hair out of his face.

"Hey, guys, we better get a move on, Coach hates stragglers." Eitan patted Dylan's shoulder. Dylan threw his towel over his shoulder and took a sip of his bottled water. The three boys walked out to the track and begun jogging like Coach expects them to do. The boys started from the 3 foot mark and started jogging.

"Oh, now where was I, oh yes, where is the guy that's trying to be reasonable?" Koby asked.

"Look all I'm saying it that I'm trying not to be, what girls call a man-whore." Dylan shrugged.

"Oh, bull—"

"Mansfield! Montez! Collins! Keep it moving!" The coach yelled. The boys sprinted up to the crew.

"Hey, guys, could I get a say in this?" Eitan asked.

"What?" Koby and Dylan gave Eitan their attention. Eitan felt nervous for telling them anything.

"Well, how do you impress a girl you really like?" Eitan thought he'd ask for advice… well from Koby, Dylan gives awful advice. The two boys stopped running and looked at Eitan. They could hear coach blow his whistle. "Come one." Eitan started jogging to the end point on where they had to stop running.

The boys took a break and sat on the bleachers until the other runners finish their laps.

"Okay, run this by me again." Dylan said.

"Well, there's this girl I like and I don't even know where to start." Eitan sighed.

"Well describe this girl to us." Koby suggested.

"Man, she's very out going and sweet, she kind and really, really pretty." Eitan smiled, "She's like… a really cool person to hang around."

Koby and Dylan looked at each other and laughed. "Dude you sound like a girl." Dylan chuckled.

"Aw, she's so pretty and kind." Koby imitated a girl's voice. Dylan laughed even harder.

"Hey, it's not funny." Eitan blushed out of embarrassment. "I only want advice. From Koby that is."

"Why not me?" Dylan asked. "Your experienced friend."

"Dude, just face it, you can't give out relationship advice if a rat was going to marry its own ass." Koby put his hand on Dylan's shoulder. Eitan burst into laughter. Dylan slapped Koby's hand off his shoulder.

"Bastard." Dylan muttered.

"Well this is what you do, you go up to her and just talk to her, make simple heartfelt conversation, maybe flirt a little, the go right back into conversation." Koby explained.

"Well, duh, you always have to talk to her, is there anymore suggestions to choose from." Dylan rolled his honey hazel eyes.

"Well, you have to start somewhere dumbass." Koby said. "As I was, Eitan, like tell her about your interests and ask her about hers then flirt a little bit more, then back to casual convo." Koby shrugged.

"Okay, I'll go with your advice, but if it doesn't work, I'll so kick your ass." Eitan threatened.

"If such, why can't you talk to her without asking for advice?" Dylan asked.

Eitan sucked his teeth and spoke, "It's not that easy, bro, and this girl is one of a kind." Eitan said.

"Ah, I see, you wanna be the faithful type; well I can tell you how to hold on to a relationship for the longest." Dylan spoke.

"No thanks, but I'll stick to Koby's advice, but I appreciate your… help." Eitan said.

"Ooh, looks like you just can't give out advice dude. What tips could you give out that isn't bad?" Koby asked.

"Fuck you dude." Dylan rolled his eyes.

"Admit it; I give better advice when it comes to relationships." Koby crossed his arms over his chest.

"So what if you do, I don't care." Dylan said.

"Well you guys looks like we're about to head in, stop bickering and let's just go." Eitan said. The three boys headed inside the gym and showered before heading off to lunch.

Lunch, Cameron held onto his tray of mystery meat (shivers), corn, a slice of whole wheat bread, and a pear with a bottle of Vitamin Water. Cameron looked out over the lunch courtyard and sighed, so much for not having anymore friends. Cameron stared out to see if there are any possible empty lunch tables. He simply walked around the courtyard feeling a little embarrassed that he didn't have any friends to walk with. He finally found a table underneath the school's public tree, well it was unfortunately piled with people's garbage, but hey this table is better than no table at all. Cameron placed his tray down and pulled out his iPod touch and started playing some music. He listened to Coldplay's song Paradise. He just looked down at his food and took small bites out of the tastier food which was the apple and corn. He took gulps of his Vitamin Water and left it at that. He didn't want to sit at this table doing nothing, so he decided he should just write a song to get him by. He always does and immediately plays it when he plays his guitar at home.

He ripped open his backpack and threw the yellow beaten up composition notebook onto the table. He took a pen out of his pocket and soon begun writing his feelings. He started thinking of the one word topic to his feelings. Soon it quickly came to him; He mused a few words and nodded his head to see if he could make out a sound to this. Something upbeat but melodic at the same time, "_I got these sad eyes…"_ he started, "_So I go with it… I never see blue skies._" He sung, "_There's only three days on my calendar_…" Cameron paused, what else could be put into this song. He tapped the pen onto the table constantly trying to find and conservative beat. "There's only three days on my calendar…" he said seeing if it sounds good.

He sighed, he couldn't think of a thing. He hated when he get's stuck when writing a song, because he doesn't know what to add. "Ugh!" He groaned, and tossed the pencil onto the ground; he rubbed his face and groaned in agony and torture. Why can't he just go on and apologize? Because what he was blamed for wasn't just his fault and Cloe was involved. He let his head stay in his hands also to cover up his bruised eye.

"Hey." Cameron heard a pitchy voice through his ear buds. He looked up quickly to see the fiery red head girl smiling at him. She gave him his pen back. "I can see your just dropping everything today." She said.

Cameron looked at her and then looked down to the mystery meat. "What do you want, again?" Cameron asked.

"Um…" She paused. She thought about what she wanted to say. "Um… well, I couldn't help but notice that you were here all alone and I just figured—"

"I'm not looking for any new friends okay?" Cameron said still not looking at the girl.

"No, who said I wanted to be your friend?" She said. Well that was harsh. Cameron thought. She studied Cameron's low head and attempted a smile again.

"But, I just figured that you could use a person to talk to." She shrugged. Cameron glances up at her without lifting up his head all the way.

"No thanks, I'm not interested." Cameron lied. Dude, you better except this company…or else you end up like Nerdy Nicolas. He thought to himself. Cameron glanced across the lunch courtyard to see Nerdy Nicolas sitting all alone underneath at tree picking his nose out of boredom.

"You sure?" She asked. Cameron paused and looked at her. Accept the opportunity, dude. He thought.

"Okay, whatever." Cameron sighed and looked at her with his head all the way up this time. She looked at his face and the first she noticed was his big and beautiful stormy blue eyes. She smiled to him.

"I'm Roxxi." She said and rested her head on the back of her hand.

"Cameron," Cameron nodded.

"Oh, you're the guy that got the STD!" She exclaimed.

"Just as I thought." Cameron muttered and stood up.

"So I've heard, it was probably another Cameron that goes here." Roxxi stopped him. Cameron sat back down and sighed.

"Is that what people expect of me, the guy with the fucking STD?" Cameron said and banged his fists against the table. Roxxi looked at him in sympathy; she only wished she took back what she said.

"No, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—"

"Whatever." Cameron lowered his head. Cameron was angry, only because the person that mentions the STD situation around him and refers to him pisses him off.

"So…um, I couldn't help but notice when you dropped you book in the hallway earlier, I seen that you write songs." She clarified. Cameron looked up quickly. She wasn't supposed to know that.

"It was probably poetry, don't assume." Cameron said.

"Sorry, but I just figured something, me and my band were looking for an awesome songwriter and—"

"Roxxi, that sounds great, but I'm not interested nor am I 'purposively' a songwriter." Cameron said.

"Could I please finish a sentence for once?" Roxxi said.

"Go ahead." Cameron said.

"Okay, so we would always perform solo on Thursday's at Joe's Java Joint, a coffee shop and hangout across town, and for once we want to perform as a band. Besides, it's Open Mic night that day, so anyone can perform anything." Roxxi smiled.

"Okay, and I care because?" Cameron said sarcastically.

"I mean aren't you writing a song now, maybe we can sing it for you." Roxxi suggested.

"No thanks, I'm not a screamo/emo music lover." Cameron said picked up his song book, but Roxxi had her grip on it too.

"Hey, let go of my fucking book." Cameron said. Roxxi's grip was pretty strong for a girl. She snatched to book from his grip and opened it. "Why are you invading my privacy?" Cameron asked. Roxxi ignored him and flipped the pages of his song book. "Hello? Roxxi?" Cameron rolled his eyes. "I swear, if you weren't a girl—"

"Cameron, your lyrics are beautiful." She exclaimed. Cameron stopped bickering and processed her words into his head. "They have distinctive meaning and they have emotion in them." She smiled and closed the book. She looked up to Cameron and gave him his book back. Cameron slowly grabbed his book from her hands and sighed.

"Wow, but I swear to god, if you tell someone—"

"I won't tell a soul, but how bout it, we really could use an awesome songwriter like you." Roxxi smiled. Cameron looked up to her and smiled for once.

"I really don't know, well, because I don't like my personal writings to be out in the world." Cameron said.

"I know, I know, but we can use your talent." Roxxi said. Cameron didn't know what to decide. He needed better and new friends so he can just move on already, but…

Stop second guessing yourself dude, go for it. He thought to himself. He looked at Roxxi with his face in direct eye contact. Hey, she's a nice girl, and at least she didn't say anything about your black eye. Cameron thought.

"Okay, I'm in, under one condition," Cameron said.

"Okay, anything." Roxxi straightened her posture.

"Try not to fall in love with me." Cameron smirked.

"Why would I—"Roxxi paused. "Really? I would never."

"Some say that people fall in love with people who love and write music tend to have a romantic ethical feel, so I'm sure you could hang with that." Cameron crossed his arms over his chest. Roxxi couldn't disagree. It was sort of true.

Meanwhile, Jade, Yasmin, and Sasha were sitting at their new prospective table. They would usually sit up on the balcony and stare out over the school when there were four of them, but it seems that it's a new day now, so no need to be hasty.

"So, this must be our new spot to eat everyday now, huh?" Yasmin placed her salad bowl down and sat next to Sasha.

"Yep," Jade said. The girls sat around the table and started eating food they bought from home. They were silent, not knowing where to start on a conversation.

Yasmin looked around the courtyard and sighed. She just wished her friends weren't all separated from each other. "Girls, do you think we should find a forth?"

Jade and Sasha looked at each other and then to Yasmin. "Why?" Jade asked.

"Well, it seems so lonely without Cloe, I mean I understand why you guys are mad at each other still, but it's just not the same without a forth girl." Yasmin looked down to her salad bowl.

"Girl, if we do consider getting a forth girl, it's going to be very awkward because we don't know her, and plus we can't just purposely make a new friend." Sasha shrugged at looked at her friends. Jade sighed.

"I agree with you Yasmin but Sasha's right, we can't just make friends with some stranger." Jade said and folded her arms on the table. "It really won't be the same."

"But… well I guess it's just my opinion then." Yasmin frowned. The three girls took tiny bites out of their food in silence now letting the sudden idea of making friends with a total stranger settle in their heads. Jade looked over Sasha and Jade's heads and seen the boys walking in the opposing direction through the crowded courtyard.

"Hey, girls look." Jade pointed Eitan, Koby and Dylan. Sasha and Yasmin looked back and watched them take a seat at some random table approximately 2 yards across from their table.

"So what." Sasha shrugged, "it's not like we need them to keep us company."

"I was just pointing them out, Sasha." Jade said. Sasha rolled her eyes; she really didn't want to associate with people who were associated with Dylan. The thought of Dylan's face crept into her mind all over again. His flush complexion, his gorgeous eyes, his smile, his idea of cheering people up, the way he makes her laugh, the personality her brings, that kiss they shared at his party, how soft those lips of his were, oh and his muscles… what the hell, was she daydreaming about Dylan?

"Well, to hell with it, my social life is draining. We need social charisma." Jade stood up and fixed her garment.

"Jade, stop." Yasmin said quickly. Jade stormed over to the boys' table through the crowd of walking students. She stepped in front of Koby's view of some girl he was looking at.

"Hey boys." Jade placed her hands on her hips and looked down to the three boys. "Wanna hang with us?" Jade pointed to their table.

Dylan looked back at their table to see Sasha and Yasmin staring in their direction, he smiled towards Sasha and waved. Sasha quickly turned around and lowered her head in her hands. "Sure, why not." Dylan shrugged. Eitan stared at Koby to read his crushed expression.

"What's wrong with you, dude?" Eitan asked. Koby looked at Jade.

"Well, she was standing in my way of string at Chelsea Connelly bending over to get a drink out of the machine in her mini skirt." Koby said.

Jade scoffs, "Pervert, now c'mon." Jade rolled her eyes. The boys stood up and walked over with their plates to the girls' table. Jade led the boys over like a dominatrix as she strutted in her black layered mini skirt and fishnets. Jade then sat down in her spot. Koby sat next to Jade and Dylan slid over next to Sasha Eitan sat across from Yasmin.

"Hey girls." Eitan greeted. The boys also knew that Cloe and Cameron weren't friends with them at all anymore, but he acted as if he hated them too.

"Hey." Yasmin smiled.

"Hey, Koby and Eitan what's up?" Sasha said.

"Hey don't I get a hello?" Dylan asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry; you aren't human though, so you don't count." Sasha shrugged and bit into one of Yasmin's carrots.

"Oh, so you being like that now?" Dylan looked at Sasha's cheek.

"Um, pretty much, we can play this game all day, throw your bet set." Sasha looked Dylan in the eyes and suddenly felt an explosion of butterflies in her stomach. Sasha's heart pounded so fast, that she swore it was going to fall out of her chest or catch a heart attack.

Dylan smiled and made a kissy face at her only because they were just inches away form each other. Sasha put her hand in his face and pushed it back playfully hoping her stomach butterflies will calm down some.

"Aw, you guys are like so made for each other." Koby fluttered his eyelashes. Everyone at this table stared at him. "What don't girls say that?" Koby looked around. Dylan rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Well, besides speaking of girls, our friend Eitan here has a little crush on some one in particular." Dylan threw Eitan a glance.

"You really didn't have to call me out bro." Eitan blushed.

"Oops." Dylan covered his mouth.

"OMG! Eitan that's so cute, who is she?" Jade asked and stared at him. Koby narrowed his eyes only noticing that Jade practically yelled in his ear.

"I don't want to spill too much info about her but I can tell you that she's a sweet girl and she is really pretty." Eitan said and left it at that.

"Okay, so no name?" Yasmin asked and placed her head on the back of her right hand.

"Like I said, there is no need to give away her personal identity." Eitan said.

"It's not like we would know her personally." Sasha said.

"Um, you kind of do." Eitan quickly glanced at Yasmin. They all exchanged glances.

"Um… could you give us a clue?" Dylan suggested. Eitan looked around the table.

"Anyone thirsty, I'll bring a few energy drinks back. Okay?" Eitan stood up and walked way from the table. He went to the Vitamin Water drink machine and at the same pen point, Cameron was on his way there too. Eitan took out a dollar and quickly slid it into the machine and waited for the drink to fall, and then started grabbing five single dollars out of his wallet. He slid in every dollar and presses the button for the specific drinks. Cameron watched him like he was just some random student that he didn't know at all.

"Yo, what are you gonna do with all those drinks?" Cameron asked him. Eitan pretended to try no to hear him, but he had to answer him, he can't ignore him.

"Um… my friends and I are going to drink them, duh." Eitan said while focusing on putting the last dollar into the machine.

"Oh, is that right?" Cameron asked nodding his head. "Well, some friends you have there." Cameron said and babbled on about something, Eitan wasn't really listening. After he got the last drink he looked up and glanced at Cameron's bruised eye.

"Dude what happen to your face?" Eitan asked a bit rudely. Cameron placed his hand over his eye. "Whatever, later." Eitan said and walked away from him. He made it back to the table and sat down giving his friends the drinks.

"Yo, Eitan what was Cameron talking to you about?" Sasha sassed and begun to drink her beverage.

"Oh, honestly, I wasn't paying attention all I caught was that e was speaking about you guys." Eitan said casually hoping not to start anything.

"What the fuck did he say about me?" Sasha banged her fists against the table as she stood up. And ironically something could start.

"Sasha, sit down baby." Dylan touched Sasha's back and rubbed it.

"Don't touch me." Sasha said.

"He wasn't talking about you guys. I assume I guess he was talking about friendships in general."Eitan shrugged.

"Well, what'd he say?" Sasha asked.

"Calm down, chica." Yasmin said and motioned for her to sit down. Sasha listened to her friend and sat down; she sighed heavily and put her hands over her face.

"Sasha, don't think about him, he's a total loser anyway." Jade said.

"Yeah, just don't let those old feelings get the best of you." Yasmin said.

"I can't, the only thing I can think about is that day where he admitted himself to me." Sasha sighed. She looked around the table at her friends, except for Dylan who she wished would move from her sight.

"Don't worry, Sasha, everything will be fine as long as you got us to back you up too."Koby said and pointed to himself and Eitan.

"I guess." Sasha smiled.

"Hey, what about me?" Dylan said, "I'm tired of ya'll excluding me from everything."

The friends laughed at him, "We forgot about you, Dylan." Jade smiled. Sasha felt relieved that her new set of friends were all getting along. Sasha glances at Dylan and studies his face quickly. _He's so hot, oh, my god, I want that. He's just so sweet._ Sasha thought. Luckily no one could hear her thoughts.

Lastly, Cloe was sitting alone at a table almost far from the lunch courtyard, however, she felt lonely and wish she could just ahead and apologize, but then again, no because Sasha threw the first punch at her that day. "Ugh," Cloe groaned and felt the since of karma. She stopped eating her sandwich and laid her head on the table. She wanted to cry, she hopes that her life isn't like this when she's older. Full of loneliness.

"Hey there, princess." Cloe heard the familiar voice in her ear; she lifted her head and seen Nerdy Nicolas taking a seat at this table. Cloe rolled her eyes and was already ready to leave this table.

"Oh my god, why the hell are you following me? What the hell do you want?" Cloe asked and crossed her arms over chest. "Don't you have any friends to talk to?" Cloe asked. She really wanted to be alone herself.

Nicolas lowered his head. "Not really."

"I see why." Cloe muttered.

"I don't how to make friends." Nicolas said. Cloe looked at him and smirked seeing why he can't make friends. He looks like a flimsy nerd. "So what about your where are your friends?"

"I see, well I'm glad we could have this convo, good bye." Cloe stood up and started for the trash can.

"Wait, Cloe!" Nerdy Nicolas yelled. Cloe stopped and turned around.

"What." She answered. She doesn't want to be seen talking to a nerd.

"I was just curious, sorry if it offended you." Nerdy Nicolas said.

Cloe rolled her eyes. "Whatever." Cloe then started walking away. Nicolas stood up and started to walk behind her.

"Please, I didn't mean to upset you." He snorted.

"Hey, if you're gonna fucking talk to me, think again, I don't want to be friends with you." Cloe said. Nicolas stopped talking and frowned.

He lowered his head and walked to the empty table and sat there. Cloe threw her food away and looked back to see him sad and lonely. Cloe felt sorry for him. Shouldn't have yelled at him, but he's just annoying. Ugh, damn you, karma.

She started walking back to the table and sat back down. She looked at the freckled face nerd. "Okay…" she paused, "I'm sorry, but can you please just cool it with the small talk you're killing me."

Nerdy Nicolas looked up and grinned at her. "I accept your apology, princess." Cloe rolled her eyes. "So are we buddies or what?" He said.

"First off, we're never ever are going to be friends, ever, but I'll keep you in mind for a few things I may need." Cloe started. "Next, I can't be seen with you." Cloe said.

"Aw…" Nicolas sighed. Now that's done…

"Hey, you're just too nerdy for me." Cloe said. "Now, I think I'm done with conversation, now shoo, I about to start practicing for Mathletes." Cloe said ripping out the trigonometry text book. Nicolas notices the book and figured since he's a math genius, he can offer Cloe some help and maybe she'll be friends with him.

"You know, I have an A in that class, maybe I can help you." He offered.

"No thanks, I can handle this myself." Cloe lied.

"No you can't because the problem you're working as a solution of 10, you multiplied and got 22 some how." Nicolas said. Cloe looked at the math problem and looked at him.

"Okay, I could use the help—"

"But under one condition." Nicolas said.

"What?" Cloe asked quickly because she really needed the help.

"You have to teach me how to be cool and make friends." He said.

"Deal." Cloe said. "Let's pinky promise, okay?"

"What? That's so elementary." He said. Well he's right. "But sure." Nicolas agreed and intertwined his pinky with Cloe's pinky. Then they got to work.

After School, Cameron walked to his black Mercedes Benz so he can just leave this hell hole already. He was beginning to think that there is hope at this school, but for him, not so much. He couldn't believe that Eitan, a former friend ignored him like that then mentioned his eye. Cameron shook his head and wait until his mind was clear of every bad visual of his old 'friends' in his mind.

He looked into the rearview mirror and watched as Koby, Dylan, and Eitan along with Yasmin, Jade and Sasha walking and chatting on their way to their cars. Cameron rolled down his window to try to listen in on their conversation to see if they were talking about him. Being unlucky to hear them, he decided to roll through slowly as if he was texting on his phone. He listened to them… but instead they were quiet as he rolled through them. He could feel their stares on him. He looked up from his phone and then drove at normal speed. He looked into the mirror and seen them stare at his car. Cameron was angry with them.

Dylan rolled his eyes, "He's a total bastard, I don't see why he had the nerve to eavesdrop on us." He said.

"Yeah, he's just… a loner." Eitan said then glanced down at his watch, he's got to head to the Smoothie Bar. "Hey, I gotta go you guys, work is pay." He shrugged and jogged to his black Nissan Xterra. His friends waved good bye then he drove off holding up his two fingers gesturing peace out.

"So, I assume I'll see you guys tomorrow, I have dance rehearsals in an hour and there is no need to be late." Sasha said.

"See you later, Sasha." Jade and the girls waved goodbye. The last four of the friends all departed and went straight to their vehicles.

At Cloe's house, Cloe was focusing on getting the rest of her homework done. It was hard for her to focus on it because she would always have the girls help her out; they knew she was terrible at math. Cloe placed her pencil down in her book and frowned, she'll never ever get this done. She glanced at her digital clock on her nightstand and frowned at the time. It was 7:12 pm and she still didn't get anything done, but she needed the practice so she could take her place in Mathletes.

She ran her fingers through her blonde locks. She feels really frustrated and now, she doesn't know what to do anymore, this math crap is pissing her off, the fact that her friends and Cameron aren't talking to her anymore, and now she has to be friends with a nerd in distress of a social life. She really wishes that she never gave up her V-card because it… like caused trouble to every one in her life just about, she didn't want to leave it like this, but her theory was that she was hoping one of her friends come clean first, mainly Sasha and Cameron.

Cloe closed her book and shoved it into her bag then lied back onto her bed and went into a daze…

"Fuck my life." She said to herself.

**WWWEEEELLLL, so what do you guys think of my new and awesome story? I hope you guys like it because this was a lot to write here, I needed to put this chapter into revolving around a whole day of the separation of the Bratz Crew. However I have a lot of work cut out for me in this story. I also tried to make in the scenes of each set of characters and stuff. So please review and leave great comments? ;) **


	2. Chapter 2: Find a Way

**Chapter 2: Find a Way**

The next day, the weather was cloudy and chances are it's going to rain today. Jade and Koby were heading straight to Starbucks earlier that morning. The two teenagers walked into the café and chilled out while sipping on mocha cappuccinos waiting for their friends to show up. They took their usual seat in the high island chairs by the window.

"Koby, tell me, what do you think abut this whole situation about us not being friends with Cloe and Cameron anymore?" Jade asked and started flipping through an issue of Seventeen magazines.

"Well, I really think that you could consider getting this hairstyle, it'll bring out your eye color." Koby said ignoring the question and pointed to the picture of a model wearing a summer outfit and long bone straight hair. Jade typically wears her hair in messy curls of frizzy yet straight only because she doesn't know how to get her hair that straight.

"What? You don't like my blue highlights?" Jade asked running her fingers through her black and blue shoulder length hair.

"No, no, I love your highlights, but you should do this hairstyle, I mean a guy like me would love that on a girl like you." Koby flirted.

"Really?" Jade blushed, "I guess I can go with you choice, but I —"she paused, "Dude why are you ignoring the question?" Jade asked realizing that he jumped off topic into talking about hair.

"Sorry, but what was the question again?"Koby asked sarcastically.

"What do you think about us separating as friends? Cameron and Cloe?"Jade said.

"Oh…okay, um… I think that it's terrible because… um," Koby snapped his fingers trying to explain his answer in his best terms. "Well, what Cameron and Cloe attempted to do was wrong and I feel like if that was me and some girl I liked, well… I'll be pissed at myself for attempting that shit, I mean think about it." Koby said then took a sip of his cappuccino. He looked at Jade as he sipped slow and sarcastically. Jade frowned wondering what he was doing. "Um, this coffee is great." Koby smiled.

"What the hell?" Jade scoffed. "Why aren't we on topic here?"

"You don't find my slow slurps sexy?" Koby gave her a side smile. "It doesn't turn you on?"

"Not really." Jade smiled and rubbed her hand on his right thigh almost touching his crotch. Koby looked at Jade and smirked. He studied her body. She wore a black torn graphic tank shirt revealing what cleavage she had in her pink push up bra that the cups stood out of the top of the shirt. Jade seen how Koby studied her, so she leaned in and let her arm push her boobs inward so he could stare even harder. Koby's eyes widened a bit bigger than usual. "But I hope this turns you on." Jade put her hand on his crotch and gripped it tightly.

"Holy shit." Koby squeaked. Jade smirked and let go of his crotch. "Hey, I want to fuck you right now." Koby said in her ear. Jade didn't mind the idea but where were they going to do it and besides they sort of can't.

"Sorry, later." Jade whispered back. Koby's face was flushed with sudden disappointment.

"Damn." He said. Jade chuckled and felt a bit upset that they couldn't do anything right now; she was feeling a little horny herself.

"You're just gonna have to keep it in your pants for now." Jade patted his thigh and went back to sipping her mocha.

"But we're still gonna fuck right?" Koby asked putting his head on her shoulder making a puppy dog face. Jade rolled her eyes.

"Sure, but I can't make any promises, Koby." Jade smiled.

"Why?" Koby pouted falsely.

"I'll be turned off by then, you know this." Jade said.

"But you know I can always turn you back on." Koby said and kissed the back of her neck, her turn on spot that is, which sent her with chills all over body, and lifted his head back up.

"Koby, not in public." Jade slapped his hand. Koby smiled to her and licked his lips. Jade tried to ignore her resistance to just jump on top of him naked already. Koby kept making passes at her which was getting annoying after a while. Then they went back to normal like nothing happened. They kept their relationship a secret because they didn't want the distraction during the day or around their friends. So they play along well, but wish they could go public around their friends. Soon after normal conversation, Yasmin and Sasha finally showed up to the café.

"Hey, guys." Yasmin greeted and sat down at the table.

"Hey, Yas." Jade greeted. "Koby and I were just talking about the Us-not-being-friends-with-Cloe-or-Cameron thing. "

"Oh, I want in on the convo." Sasha said waving her hand at Eitan coming through the door.

"Okay, so we asked, we I asked, 'what do you think abut this whole situation about us not being friends with Cloe and Cameron anymore?'" Jade said, "I thought I'd ask because well I feel that tearing apart from them was a good and bad mistake."

"Ooh, topic of conversation, let me in on this." Eitan sat down next to Sasha and started drinking his chocolate chip mocha, "Ew, too sweet, I'll be back." Eitan grimaced. He stood up and went to go get another drink.

"Okay, so Kool Kat, tell us why you feel that way about this situation?" Sasha said. Koby gave her a sexy side glance.

"I mean like yesterday when Yasmin said that we should find a fourth, well, she's kind of right, but then it just won't be the same, you get my drift?" Jade said.

"Yeah, but like are we trying to solve a problem here?" Sasha asked.

"Actually Sasha—"Yasmin paused.

"Because I don't think we can solve it. I'm still pissed with Cameron and Cloe, and I'm not gonna apologize, even if it kills me." Sasha said.

"Hey, it's only for a reason, Jade." Koby shrugged.

"Well, whatever, I thought I'd just say what's on my mind like I normally do." Jade shrugged and shoved her magazine into her purse. Soon Sasha's eyes fell on Dylan as he swaggered in like he was in a slow motion scene of a movie again. Sasha's heart begun to pound quickly, why was she having her eyes on him so much now? She doesn't want to crush on Dylan, he's a lunatic. He came and sat in Eitan's spot which was next to Sasha.

"Hey bastards." Dylan said.

"Sup bastard." Koby replied. Dylan narrowed his eyes at him. Eitan then came back with new mocha.

"Is it better this time Eitan?" Yasmin asked about his mocha. Eitan took a sip of the mocha. He bought a normal coffee this time with a little less sugar than the last one. But for him it was too sweet.

"No." He said and threw the mocha in the trash. Yasmin smiled. He walked right back to the counter to get a better one. "Oh, sup bastard." He greeted Dylan and walked away completely.

"So, that's the end of my conversation." Sasha said.

"Hey, what'd I miss?" Dylan asked wanting to join the conversation.

"Nothing." Jade said. She finished the remained of her mocha and threw the cup in the trash. The friends continued to talk about anything in general. Eitan then came back and sat down between Jade and Koby. Koby's face flushed with disappointment, he loved staring at Jade.

"Okay this is the last mocha I'm getting, and if I don't like it, it's trash." Eitan said.

"Dude, why don't you just order a plain coffee and add the shit in there dude?" Dylan asked.

"Because… hell I don't know." Eitan then took a sip of the mocha. "Fuck." Then he threw the coffee in the trash. "I'm done, so shall we be heading off to school now?" he said. The friends then gathered their things and walked to the school from Starbucks, which was a short walking distance.

Meanwhile, Cloe was walking by herself from her car at the student parking lot all alone, she better get used to this. How she wished she had her friends back…

Not really.

But she is getting along by herself just fine. She walked down the concrete stairs of the student parking lot. She sat in her usual new spot where most of the outcasts sit now maybe a foot apart from each other. She patiently waited for some miracle to happen. She watched as people enter and exit out of the school from her view, then she seen her old friends. Happily walking, talking, and laughing together. She didn't see Cameron there with them though which was odd. She wondered why he wasn't. Oh well, she'll probably never know. She looked at her enemies in hatred and wishful thinking. She wanted to strangle Sasha though. The six apprentices walked inside and Cloe sat there wishing things weren't they way they are.

From out of nowhere, Nerdy Nicolas popped into her view, "Hey, princess, how's it going? Spiffy as usual?" He said. Cloe turned her head away from him wanting to ignore him, but in a since accept his presence.

"Ugh," Cloe massaged her temples. "Nicolas?"

"Yes, princess?" He managed to smile showing her chained teeth.

"Nothing, so are you still going to tutor me?" Cloe asked at looked up to him.

"You betcha!" he said. The corny answers aren't helping a soul around her… if there are any. Cloe was a little down to know that the only friend she just may have left is this kid.

"Okay, since you want to know how to makes friends and be cool, step one, do not use corny lines like 'you betcha' or 'spiffy' it's not socially cool, maybe for nerds like you but still." Cloe said teaching him already.

"You betc— I mean, oh-kay?" Nicolas shrugged. Cloe smacked her forehead.

"We have a lot to do if you want to be socially awesome… um," Cloe paused and looked around and snuck a piece of paper from the pocket of her denim skirt then wrote her number on it and finally handed it to Nicolas, "This is my number, keep up with it so you can help me and I can help you, deal?" Cloe said. Nicolas was happy that he's finally got a girl's number other than his mom or grandmother.

"Oh my, a girl's phone number," He gasped.

"Oh don't get all weird and shit." Cloe rolled her eyes knowing that his reaction was going to be this way. Nicolas was going to cherish this number forever, but there was one problem, he doesn't own a cell phone.

"Um, Cloe, I don't own a cell phone." He said with a crushed look upon his face. Cloe shook her head in shame.

"And how old are you?" Cloe asked.

"17, but I've never ever had a cell phone since." Nicolas shook his head.

"Okay, find me after school, then, we'll buy you one, but just don't follow me all day, clear?" Cloe said. Nicolas nodded his he strategically.

Cameron met up with Roxxi by his locker. He seemed a bit overwhelmed by her company at times, but she's a nice girl. He smiled as he took a glimpse at that red hair that he's got to get use to. Hey, Cameron." Roxxi smiled as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Hey, Roxxi." Cameron glanced at her and started twisting his combination. "So, how'd you know what my locker number was?" He asked out of random curiosity.

"I figure out of may subjects, most people keep up with their locker number written on their arm, or written on a piece of paper stuck to their shirt, but for you, it was an easy thought." Roxxi flipped her red side bang from her right eye. "Oh yeah, I also want to establish that fact that me and my band aren't screamo emo freaks. We play different types of sounds." She spoke up.

"Oh, I love this conversation." Cameron said sarcastically.

"I hope this time you don't overreact when I say that you have gum stuck to your ass." Roxxi looked down to his butt admiring the firm size to it.

"Oh shit. Why are you even looking back there, girl?" He asked. "You like my ass of something?"

"No. it's just something to grab people's attention." Roxxi lied. "Okay, enough about the obvious crap, you made up some lyrics for our band to perform yet?" Roxxi asked.

"Ugh, I forgot girl." Cameron sighed. He closed his locker and looked at the red head rocker. "I had to work last night and I completely forgot about music at the time. But why are we jumping to conclusions right now, I just met you." Cameron narrowed his eyebrows.

"But tomorrow is Thursday and it'll be nice if we have good lyrics then." Roxxi said.

"I can't think of lyrics off the bat, they have to come to me, it's not that easy." Cameron nodded his head.

"Maybe I could help you." Roxxi said, "I mean I could write a few good lyrics, but I'm not that great, I need the help and I seen your lyrics yesterday, they were amazing, I would like to hear you sing." Roxxi said. Cameron looked in her face seeing not much of her eye color since they were covered up by all that mascara and eyeliner she wore.

"Hey, well I guess you don't need me." Cameron smiled sarcastically.

"Oh c'mon, get over yourself, don't make me beg to my knees." Roxxi pleaded.

Cameron thought about it for a moment, that'll be funny to see. "Oh you do that and while you're at it get the gum off my ass." Cameron smirked.

Roxxi literally got down on her knees and clamped her hands together and gave Cameron the cutest puppy dog face that she'd never given anyone before. "_Pwease Camwen_?" She said. Cameron wasn't going to fall for it. "Oh seriously, I've never given a puppy face this cute, you better except it." Roxxi said. Cameron wanted to laugh at her.

"Okay, fine, I'll think of something." Cameron said. "Now get up you look like a fool." Roxxi squealed and leaped into Cameron's arms and gave him a hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Roxxi said and let go of his grasp. Cameron actually didn't mind getting more of these from her.

"So when do I meet the band?" Cameron asked.

Meanwhile, Jade and Koby snuck off from their friends in different directions to go "handle some business" in the janitor's closet. Koby locked the door and started ripping off his shirt. He pulled Jade's shirt over her hair and quickly went on kissing her neck and chest leaving red passion marks. Jade pulled herself up onto a box that was used for cleaning supplies. Koby placed his body in between her legs and kissed her stomach. Jade ran her fingers through Koby's dark hair. She then tried unbuckling her bet, she tugged on it, it seemed as if it was never going to unbuckle. Before she knew it right when the belt was unlatched, the door flew open revealing a stumpy grey suited human. Jade looked directly into the man's face with her long side bang covering her left eye and Koby looked like a deer caught in headlights. He's screwed and that literal.

"What is going on in here?" He asked in a stuffy snotty voice.

Koby looked at Jade and back to the man, "A… study session?" Jade slapped the side of Koby's head.

"Detention, now." He commanded. Jade and Koby rushed out of the janitor's closet shirtless darting around the corner where they can't be seen. Jade put her shirt back on and looked around so they could make a sneaky getaway.

"Hey, do we really have to go to the principal's office?" Koby asked. "I mean seriously, we need to do our thing you know," Koby chuffed. "I'm sexually starving over here."

"Hey, maybe we can just say we were have 'a study session'." Jade said mimicking Koby's deep voice. Koby rolled his eyes. "Now look we need to meet back with the guys in separate directions so they wouldn't suspect anything." Jade said.

"Oh." Koby said.

"Okay, go." Jade said and they left in separate directions.

So as they day went by…

Cloe was just leaving her 7th period class, she was in search of Nicolas so they could leave and buy him a phone. Cloe waited in the student parking lot looking around to see if she could see him anywhere. Instead her gaze fell on Cameron who was just about to approach his car next to hers. Cloe froze what if he starts talking to her and bringing up the past? She wasn't ready to talk to Cameron right now, anyone at that matter.

"Hey, princess!" Nerdy Nicolas was panting heavily. "I was running… all over the… place looking… for …you," He paused, "You didn't …tell …me ….that you were in …the student parking lot." He said in between breathes. "Jeezums, I need to work out." He placed his hands on his knees and gasped for breath.

"Well, I did tell to look for me after school." Cloe said calmly. Cloe looked in Cameron's direction and he looked at her while unlocking his car door. She panicked, why was he looking at her?

"I see you love nerds now," Cameron commented and hopped into the driver seat. No comment. The sleek black car's engine purred and he shut his door. Cloe watched as he adjusted his mirror and the drove away, focusing on what he was doing. Nicolas caught the stare of Cloe's eyes.

"You and him used to be friends or something?" Nicolas asked out of curiosity. Cloe was ignoring the question not wanting to answer. She didn't want to bring up her memories from the past.

"C'mon, let's go get your phone." Cloe shook her head and hopped into her car. She started the engine and then drove off. She turned the radio on to hear Maroon 5's 'Moves like Jagger'. She turned it up so she could escape from her sudden thoughts about Cameron.

Cloe and Nerdy Nicholas rode in pure silence; the only noise made was the sound of bass dropping music filling Cloe's blue Mustang.

Meanwhile, Cameron didn't have a shift at the burrito shop tonight, so he decided to finish his homework and go on to working on the song for Roxxi and her band. He took out a neater yet newer notebook to write these songs for the band. He immediately was ready for some lyrics to be thrown on the page.

Unfortunately, nothing happened. He couldn't think of a one word topic for the song. But he thought about it. _He's_ writing the songs, so it's _his_ music for the band; well whatever comes to mind will be great. He started thinking on a rhythmic sound to this song. Well, since Roxxi said hat her band does all kinds of sounds, he wants to hear rock. So he strummed a sound on his guitar slowly, warming up. He started playing random tunes from popular songs he's heard on the radio before until something came to mind.

How does he feel? He asked himself. When he writes a song, he feels emotion erupting from his body and once the song was created he feels free, but for this band he's writing for, he needs something that has emotion, with a strong beat to it. Cameron looked down into his blank notebook page, hoping something would come to him. Soon. He strummed the guitar in a fast pace like for a rock band and listened to what he's created. It sounded energetic and free. So now he needs the lyrics. He thought of the first few words that came to mind:

"_You were my conscience_," He paused. He knows he's on to creating the perfect song for this band. He snapped his fingers trying to think of something else. What could be next?

After a few hours of thinking, changing the sound and writing the lyrics, he has a perfect song now, this should be good. He was too tired to do anything only because he was so focused on those lyrics that he went on and fell asleep.

That same night, Koby and Eitan hung out at Dylan's house. But the real reason that they were there was to basically give Eitan advice on how to ask that girl out that he likes. The boys were staring into the plasma screen television looking at some old episodes of Family Guy.

"Okay, I got it! Approach her like in a slick and sultry manner and it'll turn her on like crazy." Dylan blurted. Eitan rolled his eyes.

"Really? My idea was to just basically be well… me." Eitan shrugged.

"That's boring, bro." Dylan said. "You need to show off what swag you have, bro, well if any is there." Dylan reclines back into the recliner.

"Why do I need swag?" Eitan emphasized.

"Dylan, would you just let E-man do his thing?" Koby butted in, "He can totally handle this on his own, and he doesn't need to change himself."

"Who are you to say anything? You don't even have a girlfriend." Dylan frowned. Koby was itching to say that he did, but had to keep it low, so he said nothing. Instead he lowered his head. "Huh, I knew it."

"Okay then, where's your girlfriend?" Koby asked. Dylan sighed, even though he doesn't have one at the time, he did kiss Sasha at his party, but that doesn't count for anything. "Huh, _I _knew it." Koby mocked.

"Hey, I have a _pregunta_, why are you guys always competing over… stupid shit?" Eitan asked. Dylan and Koby looked at him and shrugged. "I just don't understand it." Neither of them had an answer.

"So who's the lucky lady?" Koby asked Eitan.

"Yasmin Martinez." Eitan smiled and blushed. Dylan and Koby looked at each other.

"Our little Yasmin Martinez?" Dylan asked looking at Eitan's face turning bright red.

Eitan sat up and smiled, "Yeah."

"Aw, how cute." Koby teased. Then he and Dylan shared a laugh.

"No for real, she cute and sweet as well as down to earth, I like her." Eitan smiled.

"Okay simple, impress her." Dylan said.

"No, need to impress her Eitan, we all know her so just approach her like you always do." Koby said.

"Why can't he impress her, there needs to be some kind of sultry going on," Dylan said. Eitan sighed and dropped his face into his hands.

Cloe on the other hand was heading home after she slyly dropped him off so she wouldn't be seen with him.

"Thanks, Cloe." Nicolas said.

"No problem, but just don't get too carried away with that phone now, please." She said looking forward.

"I will use it sparingly." Nicholas snorted.

"Good, you could leave now." Cloe forced.

"But wait, Cloe." Nicholas said.

"What." Cloe answered.

"What's next on my social list?" He asked. Cloe thought about it, he has a cell phone, what's next?

"Hmm, how about we discuss this tomorrow, like I said you need good strategies." Cloe said.

"Okay, well, I'll call you." Nicholas said.

"Whatever, seeya." Cloe said. Nerdy Nicholas got out of the car and walked up to his house. Cloe had no anticipation to watch him go, so she drove off towards the main highway. She was now a few miles down the highway until she received an incoming call. Ooh, it's Nerdy Nicholas using his new go-phone. Cloe wanted to ignore the call but as usual you have the sudden urge to reach for that cellular device. She picked it up form the dashboard of her car and answered it. "What?"

"Ugh…" Nicholas hesitated. "Umm…"

"What?" Cloe raised her tone. Instead he hung up leave Cloe on a dial tone. Cloe rolled her eyes and tossed her phone on the passenger seat. She drove to her house and darted up to her room immediately. She shut her door and locked it and just lied on her bed thinking about her new life now, it's so boring, and she doesn't go shopping anymore with her 'friends'. She's an outcast now, and hated every piece of it; you're a loner, a freak, even a nerd lover by assumption. She looked over to the clock and sighed. "Well tomorrow awaits." Cloe said to herself.

The next day…

Roxxi ran up to Cameron at lunch at his lone lunch table. "Cameron!" Roxxi yelled. Cameron looked up to see her fiery red hair hanging over her shoulders. He took the ear buds out of his ears and smiled.

"Roxxi, what a nice surprise." Cameron said sarcastically. "How may I help you?"

"Do you have the song for me and the band?" Roxxi asked hastily. Cameron gasped and smacked his forehead.

"Shit I forgot about the damn song. Today is Thursday right?" Cameron said.

"Duh, oh my god, they're gonna hate me now." Roxxi crossed her arms over her chest.

"Stop fretting; I got the damn song right here." Cameron gave her the notebook with the song in it.

"Oh my god, Cameron!" She said. Roxxi sat down in front of Cameron and read over the lyrics. Cameron stared at her hoping that she loved the lyrics.

"I love them!" She exclaimed. _Well played, Cam_. Cameron thought. "So, how the song play out?" She asked.

"Well, it's kind of upbeat with a modern melodic twist to it. Basically the rock sound." Cameron expounded. "I'll teach you the song after school at my place. The Open Mic thing starts tonight at what time?"

"7:30." Roxxi smiled.

"Cool, we have a little time!" Cameron smiled back.

Eitan met up with Yasmin by the Vitamin Water machine. He glanced as Yasmin retrieved the healthy beverage. "Oh, hi Eitan!" Yasmin greeted.

"Hi, Yas…what's up?" He asked sincerely.

"Oh, just getting something to drink, see." Yasmin smiled waving the bottle to him. Eitan nodded his head.

"Well…cool… so um—"

"Hey, I was actually about to catch up with Sasha and Jade; we were gonna head off campus for something to eat." Yasmin managed to say. "Sasha's treat."

"Oh, where are you guys going?" He asked scratching the back of his head.

"Well, not far, but to the new hang out about a quarter of a mile from the school… I can't think of the name for nothing." Yasmin narrowed her eyebrows. She opened her drink and took a sip of it.

"Oh, I heard of that place, um… it's called Dezi's. I sometimes go there." Eitan chuckled.

"Cool," Yasmin frowned confused with Eitan's nervous speech. "Bueno, te veré mas adelante entonces."

"Oh, um... bien." Eitan watched as Yasmin walked away in Sasha and Jade's direction. "Bye." He said to himself. He failed. Yeah, he couldn't talk to her for nothing in the world. She just seem so special to him. "You're so stupid, Eitan." He smacked his forehead.

Meanwhile as Cloe came into view Eitan glance at her and walked away, since the friend thing is 'different' he assumes that they weren't on speaking terms. Cloe stopped walking with Nicholas and faced the big crowd of hovering teenagers on the lunch courtyard.

"Okay, nerd… if you want to be in the social ring, you need to find a set of friends to talk to. So any in particular clique you see interest in?" Cloe asked placing her hands on her hips. Nicholas scanned the crowd in search for an easy target. He didn't see any of his kind, mostly Jock jerks, uptight winches and random people who he'll never talk to.

"Um… Cloe, I see no one in point of interest." Nicholas shrugged carelessly. Cloe could tell he wasn't trying to make friends

"Oh, point of interest my ass, find a clique." Cloe pressed, "Or I'll choose one for you." She crossed her arms over her chest and stared at him. Nicholas immediately gave her a tense stare saying, please don't. Since Cloe is good at reading faces, she decided to pick a crowd out for him then. "Hey, you see that girl with the blonde and black hair over there under the staircase?" Cloe nodded her head in that direction.

Nicholas scanned that direction and spotted the highly attractive female wearing a short denim skirt. His thoughts were impeccable because she was standing alone, but then he watched as a small gathering of cooler people walked around her basically surrounding her. Not his confidence level dropped from ten to negative thirty. "Um, Cloe I don't think I can do this." He stammered.

"Yes you can, don't doubt yourself, okay… this is just the easy part." Cloe placed her hands o his shoulders and begun shoving him closer to that direction by inches since he was trying to fall back. "Come on, Nicholas, you want to be social, huh?"

"Yeah, I do, but I—"

"Well, move your ass!" Cloe urged. She then pushed him forward causing him to stumble a little but he managed to stay on his feet. Cloe quickly sat down at a random vacant table to watch him, he looked back at her, but Cloe signaled him to keep moving forward. Nicholas sighed and walked slowly toward the blonde girl and her group of friends. His heart pounded fast, he hoped that she's not mean. Cloe felt nervous for him. Nicholas was finally in front of the girl. Cloe knew she didn't tell him what to say, but he needed to learn something.

"Um… hi… I'm Nicholas and…um—." He said. The girl looked at him in disgust.

"Ew, who brought the brace face." She laughed and caused her friends to laugh along with her. Nicholas blushed feeling destroyed.

"Hey, I think your choice of friend are over there." A tall, tan, and masculine boy pointed over to a group a outcasts that weren't talking to each other. What does Nicholas say now, was he really getting humiliated in front of a pretty girl? His friends then laughed again.

"I was ju—"

"Get the hell away from us you twig!" Another girl with pink and black hair said to him. The group of misfits laughed again. Nicholas's face was getting hot and his heart was pounding fast.

"Beat it loser!" the blonde girl in the denim skirt said harshly. Nicholas frowned and ran away from the scene feeling a little teary eyed. Cloe sat up and watched him go. She watched as the group of fools laugh at him and pointing. Cloe stood up and stared at the group of idiots and followed Nicholas inside. She met him balled up in a corner by the boys' restroom. She paused at looked at him with his face buried in his knees. Cloe knelt down next to him.

"Nicholas, are you okay?" Cloe stated the obvious.

"No, I'm not okay. You sent me to talk to those stupid morons and watched me get humiliated. What kind of person are you?" Nicholas looked up sniffling with red eyes. Cloe felt sorry for him, she should've just given him advice first.

"Look, I was just trying to get you started, okay?" Cloe shook her head and looked down to the floor.

"Yeah, what an execution you pulled." Nicholas said sarcastically. "What happened to your friends huh?"

Cloe sighed not wanting to talk about that with anyone. What should she day to him? She doesn't want to tell the story. So she stayed quiet. "Well," Cloe paused. _I can't believe I'm saying this_, "I'm sorry I put you through that, but look it's a start. So what have you learned that needs to be changed about you?" Cloe said changing the subject.

"That I'm a socially awkward, ugly, lousy, pimple faced freak." Nicholas said eagerly. Cloe placed a hand on his shoulder. Looks like she has a new friend as well as a person to give a make-over to.

"We'll work on that, trust me." Cloe smiled. Nicholas looked to the pretty blonde girl and smiled back showing his braces. "Okay, friend, what's next?" she said. _Friend?_ Nicholas thought.

At Dezi's, the girls were just finishing up their food: an Italian/ Mexican/ Spicy salads. "I'll say Dezi has officially been my new favorite restaurant, I love these salads!" Jade exclaimed while chewing.

"I have to admit, it's pretty awesome, thanks Sasha." Yasmin smiled.

"Anytime, ladies. I'll take my friends here any day." Sasha smiled. Soon the waiter came by and placed the bill on the table. It's simply affordable. Thirty-five dollars and seventy cents was the price. Sasha placed the money in the bill and Jade and Yasmin left a tip for the waiter. The girls gathered their things and were on their way back to the school.

"Hey, guys Eitan was talking to me today. It was random, but awkward. What's that supposed to mean?" Yasmin asked shoving her wallet back into her purse. Jade and Sasha exchanged reasonable glances.

"He likes you." They said at the same time.

"What? No," Yasmin gasped.

"Well, if Eitan," Jade started.

"Of all guys." Sasha stated.

"Talked to you, then he likes you, enough said." Jade ended.

"But, how would you guy really know that he likes me?" Yasmin asked.

"Well, Eitan is mature and quiet and laid back, you are optimistic." Jade said.

"Unpredictable." Sasha said. "You guy's are perfect for each other, now say it isn't so." Sasha sassed. Yasmin shrugged her shoulders. Eitan is cute and she as a huge crush on him.

"I guess we are." Yasmin smiled.

"Awesome, so now, you have to talk to him." Jade said. "Flirt, do your thing, girl."

"No, no, I can't." Yasmin stammered. "I can't talk to boys."

"Oh, what happened to the confident pretty princess huh?" Sasha looked at her.

"She went for a long walk." Yasmin muttered.

"You and Eitan are so going to talk to each other. Even if we have to set a date." Jade said.

"What? No, you guys quit it!" Yasmin's face felt hot.

"Sorry, no can do." Jade smiled. The girls then hopped into Sasha's car and took off towards the school.

After school…

"Hey, E-man!" Dylan yelled from afar in the student parking lot. Eitan looked at him and Koby looking like fools waving their arms all over the place. He walked over to them. "How'd it go?"

"What go?" Eitan asked.

"You getting your flirt on with Yasmin." Koby said.

"Oh… terrible." Eitan said, "I couldn't make conversation with that girl even if she was crazy, I was crazy." Eitan shook his head.

"Well, she'll be here tomorrow." Koby said. Dylan patted Eitan's back and the boys hopped into Dylan's Camaro and rode off down the highway.

**Okay, so that was chapter two. Well no need to give a back story on this so, please R&R, Well… I'll say this… I'm going to start making chapters only for a specific set of characters… as an example, I'll have chapter 6 only about Cloe and the nerd, while other chapter are about Eitan or something or I'll probably sneak in some POVs, so this should hold you guys for a while and starting next chapter that'll happen, so… please R&R! :P**


	3. Chapter 3:The Musical Prodigies and Riva

**Chapter 3: The Musical Prodigies and Rivalries **

Roxxi rode to Cameron's house so they can practice the song. She looked at the neighborhood he lived in, it was so suburban and upper classed that she felt poor compared to Cameron. "Here we are." Cameron said driving up to his house. Roxxi gasped looking at the two story home. The front lawn was edged with poppies and roses and tulips were on the front window seals.

"Wow, Cameron, your place is gorgeous." Roxxi looked at the neatly organized patio on the left side of the house with a neighboring wood fence.

"Thanks," Cameron simply said and got out of the car running over to Roxxi's side and opening the door for her.

"Thank you."Roxxi said stepping out. Cameron smiled and went for the front door. The two walked in the cool air-conditioned house. Even the inside was gorgeous with modern art paintings on the beige walls and indoor plants which gave the home a bit more… pizzazz. Cameron dropped his keys on the little table next to the metal coat rack and his backpack on the floor.

"Hey, you thirsty?" Cameron asked walking to the kitchen that was in clear view from the living room. Roxxi shrugged.

"A little." She said and walked over to the stain glass counter top and sat in a cushioned island chair.

"Um… my mom's not here… how about a Smirnoff?" Cameron looked back to the red head girl.

"Isn't that some sort of alcoholic drink?" Roxxi asked.

"Well, it has a hint of it in there, but it's not that bad." Cameron said taking out two glass bottles of lemonade and blueberry flavored Smirnoff drinks. "Here, taste it, I'll guarantee you'll love it." Cameron pushed the bottle over to Roxxi. She took it and watched as Cameron jerked off the cap and took a long swig of it. Roxxi chuckled and opened the drink and sipped a little for it and tasted it to make sure she liked… and it actually wasn't that bad, she does like it.

"Nice, I love it." Roxxi exclaimed taking another swig of the beverage.

"Huh? I told you. Cameron raised his bottle. "Okay, so… let's get started on that song shall we?" Roxxi nodded and took her drink with her following Cameron upstairs to what was assumed his room. When she walked in, she immediately noticed the sketches and paintings on his walls.

"Damn Cam, these are pretty good." Roxxi said studying the drawings closely. Cameron sighed and smiled. He remembered the last girl that was in his room admiring the drawings. Cloe that is.

"Yeah I guess, I'm still practicing on them." Cameron shrugged and grabbed his guitar off the rack and then sat on his bed with the song book in front of him. He started strumming his guitar warming up. Roxxi admired every picture on his wall. She could see a real artist here.

"These are totally the shit." Roxxi said.

Cameron chuckled and continued to play a slow melody on his guitar. Roxxi soon identified a picture that looked like a girl she'd seen at school. She touched the picture and seen how the grey shading depicts her dark skin tone. "Hey, I think I know this girl." Roxxi said. Cameron looked up and spotted what she was staring at. It was the picture of Sasha he drew last year when he was crushing on her. He immediately stopped playing his guitar and stood up. He walked over to the wall and tore down the drawing, ripped it up into tiny pieces and threw it in the trash. Roxxi was alarmed after seeing him do that.

"Um… it was an awful drawing; I forgot it was up there." Cameron said sternly. He walked back over to his bed and picked up his guitar. Roxxi wanted to disregard what just happened, so she just went on and sat on the ledge at the bay window.

Minutes later, Cameron and Roxxi finally began rehearsing the song Cameron wrote for her and the band. Roxxi fumbled around with Cameron's pillows on the bay window. Cameron read over the lyrics and started singing them so she can catch on to the beat.

"_Calling_!" Cameron held the note and stopped. Roxxi looked at him and smiled. "Okay, when you sing this always add the 'H' sound in front of all your words, it'll keep your voice relaxed and you will be comfortable singing." Cameron said.

"Okay… I might need to keep you in handy for vocal lessons." Roxxi winked at him. Cameron glanced up at her and snickered.

"Yeah, now trying the note…1…2…3" Cameron snapped his fingers.

"_Calling_!" Roxxi sung.

"Now sing the rest of it." Cameron said and picked up his guitar and strummed it.

"_I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world, from turning into a monster, eating us alive! Don't you ever wonder, how we, surviiiiive, but now that you're gone, the world is ours_." Roxxi smiled after she sung her last note. Cameron stopped strumming the guitar and looked at her in congrads.

"Great job Rox, now I think you're ready." Cameron placed his guitar down on the side of his bed.

"Thank Cameron for the lyrics. You're awesome for that." Roxxi said flipping her red hair from her face.

"I know, right?" Cameron said and glanced at the digital clock on his nightstand. "Okay, so we have just enough time to make it to Joey's Joint, let's go." Cameron stood up.

"Um… it's called Joe's Java Joint." Roxxi chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah… whatever." Cameron chuckled. Roxxi soon heard a familiar dinging sound and a buzz in her pocket went off. She looked down at her phone and seen the name, Derek pop up. He's the guitar player for the band, and the strong silent type. She read the text:

**Derek**: _hey, where r u?_

Cameron glanced at Roxxi, "Who's that?" He asked.

"Oh, it's just Derek; he wants to know where I am." Roxxi shrugged.

"Band member?" Cameron asked.

"Guitarist actually." Roxxi said. Cameron nodded his head. Roxxi looked down to her phone and replied to the text.

**Roxxi**: _I'm here getting the lyrics for our song from Cameron duh?_

**Derek**: _who's Cameron?_

Roxxi rolled her eyes at her phone,

**Roxxi**: _the song writer for out band dumbass!_

**Derek**: _WELL HURRY UP WE GO ON THE STAGE IN 20 MINUTES!_

Roxxi could tell by his angry texting that he was feeling impatient.

**Roxxi**: _okay I'll be there soon. Bye_

**Derek: **_whatever_

Roxxi shoved her phone into the pocket of her jeans. She almost forgot that her band was matching, so she needed to change clothes quickly. "Um… Cameron, I'm, sorry this is so last minute, but I have to change clothes and we go on in twenty minutes!" Roxxi exclaimed.

"Okay… then you're just gonna have to change in the car, let's go. You can't be late." Cameron said and tugged her wrist all the way down the stairs then outside. Roxxi climbed in the back seat of his car so she could go on and change her garment. Cameron go in the driver seat and started the engine. "Hey, you have to give me directions you know." Roxxi sighed.

"Okay, take a left on San Jose Avenue and a right." Roxxi simply said. Cameron started driving. Roxxi was trying to rush and throw on her outfit. She couldn't see that well since it was almost nightfall. "Hey, I could borrow this light?" Roxxi turned on the light on the roof.

"Oh, sure." Cameron said sarcastically. Roxxi threw her clothes all over the back seat trying to keep them together. She started slipping on her skirt, struggling in the cramped space. Cameron looked into the mirror and peeked at her eyeing her small breasts. Cameron soon felt a hard slap on the back of his head.

"Stop staring, focus on the road." Roxxi commanded.

"Yes, ma'am." Cameron said and placed his eyes on the road. After ten short minutes Roxxi was dressed and Cameron was in search for the building. "Hey, which building is Joe's Java Joint?" he asked. Roxxi lean up and slapped him at the back of his head again.

"Don't you see the big orange letter on the building right there?" Roxxi pointed. Cameron sure felt stupid. They were finally at Joe's Java Joint thanks to Roxxi. He parallel parked his car next to a parking meter. Cameron got out of the car and placed money into the meter. Roxxi got out of the back seat and stood up on the sidewalk straitening her garment. She wore a plaid corset with a white tank underneath it for that rocker edge look, a gray plaid high waist punk Lolita bias frill skirt, ripped pantyhose and Dior Premiums black leather high heeled ankle boots.

She held her hand out and places a biker glove on it and adding a big ring onto her ring finger. Cameron stared at her and dropped a few quarters on the ground. He liked the way she looked in that rocker outfit. It fits her perfectly. Roxxi smoothened out her lips of the red lipstick and blew a kiss in the air. Cameron had dropped jaws. "Um… you dropped your change." Roxxi said.

Cameron looked down, "Oh,"

"So, how do I look?" Roxxi asked.

"St- stunning." Cameron stammered. He doesn't understand why he and most guys out there are attracted to what girls wear instead of what they look like in the outfits. Guess he'll never know.

" Anyway, I'll meet you inside, seeya." Roxxi waved. Cameron watched as she walked into the building. He sighed. He finally picked up the change off the ground and proceeded into putting it into the parking meter. He shoved his wallet in his pocket and begun to walk until he seen another familiar girl walking in the opposing direction. He squints his eyes to get a clearer visual of her and it was…Yasmin? What was she doing here? He quickened his pace and headed straight inside the building before she could notice him.

"Cameron?" He heard her familiar mousy voice behind him. Cameron froze and grimaced. He sighed and turned around to face her.

"Yasmin?" Cameron said in shock, literally.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. Cameron spun around and looked at her with direct eye contact.

"I am here with a friend, I wrote a few song lyrics for her and her band so… yeah, and that's it." Cameron said. "Well, nice seeing you, goodbye." Cameron saluted and walked into the seated crowd in the main are that had the scent of coffee and scones floating in the air.

"Cameron." Yasmin called after him and he ignored her like he hadn't heard her speak another word. Cameron took a seat in the back, far from the small stage at the bar section smelling coffee grounds all around him and people talking. Cameron glared across the dim lit room to see Yasmin taking a seat in front of the stage. Cameron couldn't believe she was here. Or knowing her, this could be one of those things that she'll attend to see some creative minded people perform. Cameron orders mocha and sat back and watched the remainder of the current performance. Some surfer looking kid was on stage reciting poetry in a dramatic way. About how the grass grows when she's her or something like that. Cameron is poetic, but not as good as that kid on stage; he could really learn something here.

"And as… she sways around on the sand, her heart melts into my hands, with a kiss that was put upon thy lips, she shall let her worries and sorrows flow through me." He said in a husky tone. For a guy looking like that, reciting romantic poetry like that… was amazing and talented. Cameron nodded his head to the words he spoke.

"And as she turns her beautiful head, my love has cast a spell on her, fore she isn't lonely anymore. I said: I love you." He said and lowered his head. The room erupted into claps and snaps. Cameron could see Yasmin across the dim lit room clapping and what looks like, jotting down a few notes in a notebook. Cameron watched as the surfer looking kid walked off stage feeling proud of himself. Then some guy with spiky dark brown hair walked upon the stage with a card in his hand and a microphone in the other.

"Okay, youngsters, that was Kyle Collins and he was just performing an original piece called Thy Lips. So, Open Mic is just getting started as out next group of performers get on and wow you guys. Bear with me as I well a cool band, Never Kiss You Goodbye!" He yelled and loafed off stage. Cameron figured that had to be Roxxi and her band. He places all of his attention to her standing on at the mic with a single light on her only. Cameron listened as he heard the electric guitars playing a gently yet upbeat melody. Then the drums immediately pounded.

_You were my conscience, so solid, now you're like water_

_We started drowning not like we'll sink any further_

_I let my heart go; it's somewhere down at the bottom_

_But I got a new one, but you come back for the hope that you stolen_

Then just as Cameron expected, the guitar's trick melodic sound played and then it smoothened out and the crowd was enjoying it

_I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world_

_From turning into a monster, eating us alive! _

_Don't you ever wonder, how we, surviiiiive, _

_But now that you're gone, the world is ours_.

Cameron was surprised at how she paid attention to his teaching. The song sounded great.

_I'm only human; I got a skeleton in me_

_I'm not the villain, despite what you're always preaching_

_Call me a traaaiiitor, I'm just collecting your victims_

_Their getting stronger, I hear them calling, _

_They're CALLING!_

Cameron stood up and clapped enjoying the song he wrote for her. The crowd was going insane now. How awesome is this? Cameron thought.

_I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world,_

_From turning into a monster, eating us alive! _

_Don't you ever wonder, how we, surviiiiive, _

_But now that you're gone, the world is ours_.

The guitars played hectically, exhilarating the crowd furiously. The sound played the trick melody again and smoothened out once more.

_Well you found strength in solutions, I like the tension_

_And not always knowing the answers when you're gonna_

_Lose it, you're gonna lose it…_

The tricky sounding melody came back and Cameron admits that the best part of the song. The drums were awesome and this band sounded really extreme.

_I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world, _

_From turning into a monster, eating us alive! _

_Don't you ever wonder, how we, surviiiiive, _

_But now that you're gone, the world is ours_.

_I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world, _

_From turning into a monster, eating us alive! _

_Don't you ever wonder, how we, surviiiiive, _

_But now that you're gone, the world is ours_.

The song was finally over and the guitarist left the final note lag. The crowd wanted more by assumption. Roxxi lifted the microphone in the air taking the excitement and the thrill of being in front of a large crowd (sort of). "This song would've never been made up if it weren't for our song writer, and my new friend, Cameron Songz!" Roxxi announced and Cameron felt embarrassed. Did she really just call him out? "C'mon!" Roxxi waved in his direction and a sudden spotlight was shined on him. He felt exposed. Cameron walked upon the stage and stood next to Roxxi with a huge smile don his face admiring the thrill of being on stage. "Since, he's a great song writer; he will perform a song for us!" Roxxi yelled into the mic, "Would you guys like that!" she exclaimed and the crowd roared. Cameron looked at Roxxi.

"I have nothing to—"

"Just perform something from you list of songs you wrote." Roxxi handed him the mic. Cameron had nothing in mind and he felt nervous, he didn't know what to do. He looked back to see Roxxi cueing the band to stay on stage and play a sound for him. The crowd continued to cheer. What does he do? He can't leave the crowd hanging like this. Dammit Roxxi, Cameron thought. He clutched the microphone in his hands and gulped looking out into the crowd.

"Dude aren't you gonna sing something already?" said one of the band members with the bass guitar. Cameron gulped again, soon he came up with the sudden idea.

"Hey, you, give me your guitar." Cameron said looking at the dark shaggy haired guitarist who seemed to be Derek by assumption.

"Why?" he asked.

"Do you want to look like a fool on stage?" Cameron said harshly. He gave Cameron his guitar seeing that Derek agrees with him. Cameron unplugged the amp and tested it out trying to match the perfect sound for a song he's thought about. He cued the drummer and bass player and the pianist to play him a particular beat on his cue. The crowd silenced as he strummed a better clearer sound. They listened to his melody.

_So many obvious questions have gone unmasked_

_How can you stand and where do you fall so fast_

He cued the pianist…

_You're taking a step and taking a breath_

_You never expect the answer was death_

_Cause this is hardly true_

_Nights that you had found her_

_And days spent without her_

_Make everything feel like it's slipping away_

_As you scream _

_This world is far, this world is far from ours_

He slowed the pace of the song on cue and played the guitar.

_After some time I imagine you sleep alright_.

He strummed the guitar softly.

_Until times that you hear her voice at night _

_You're telling yourself that it's all in your head _

_She's out on the porch and your closer to dead_

_Cause its not what she deserves_

_Nights that you had found her_

_And days spent without her_

_Make everything feel like it's slipping away_

_As you scream_

_This world is far, this world is far from ours._

He played a melody and the crowd enjoyed the sound. Cameron cues the drummer to do a light beat on the symbols. Cameron strummed the guitar with more passion and admiration. The pianist and bass chimed in slowly. He began to sing:

_Well the picture frame on the dark beige wall_

_Holds a picture of someone you've held before_

_Now, she's nowhere to be seen_

He passionately strummed the guitar.

_Well the picture frame on the dark beige wall_

_Holds a picture of someone you've held before_

_Now, she's nowhere to be seen_

He paused.

_Nights that you had found her_

_And days spent without her_

_Make everything feel like it's slipping away_

_As you scream _

_This world is far, this world is far from ours._

_You know_

Cameron held the note as her cued the band to sing back ground after he repeated the first few lines.

_(This world is far)_

_(This world is far)_

_(This world is far)_

_(This world is far)_

_(This world is far)_

_(This world is far)_

_(This world is far)_

_(This world is far)_

_(This world is far)_

_(This world is far)_

_(This world is far)_

The crowd clapped and cheered for him admiring his piece that he put together. Cameron gave Derek his guitar back and left off stage feeling the feeling of energy and excitement, they really loved his song. The prepared that under ten minutes. Roxxi ran up to him and quickly ambushed him with a tight hug.

"Cameron, oh my god, that was so amazing!" Roxxi exclaimed happily.

"Nah, it was nothing." Cameron smiled. "But I swore I was so close to pissing on myself."

"Wow and your voice is so beautiful." Roxxi said. She took her arms off of my shoulders quickly and placed them behind her back.

"Um… thanks." Cameron chuckled. "So your band is called Never Kiss You Goodbye, huh? I like it." Cameron said.

"Thanks, we wanted something simple and pleasing." Roxxi said.

"Cool." Cameron nodded.

"So how about you, me, and the band celebrate out music over a hot cup of caramel java, shall we?" Roxxi said.

"Sure totally." Cameron agreed. Roxxi leaned over the counter and ordered six coffees. Cameron figures that he's had enough cappuccino for one night, oh well he'd better enjoy this friendship or else...

"Yo Roxx!" Cameron turned his head to see Derek and three other guys followed behind him. Roxxi turned her head in the direction she heard Derek's voice.

"Derek, hey!" she exclaimed. ""Did we rock the stage or what?"

"Yeah it was awesome, so would you like to introduce us to you're blonde friend?" Derek pointed to Cameron. Cameron glanced at Roxxi, then back to the four guys.

"Oh, Um… Cameron this is my band, that's Derek our guitarist." Roxxi said.

"Yeah, we sorta met." Derek placed his guitar down by Roxxi's seat and the coffee bar.

"This is Jerald, and Mike. Mike's our pianist and Jerald is our bass player." Roxxi pointed out. "And that's Zeke, our hardcore drummer." Roxxi said. Cameron quickly studied the guys without giving them awkward stares. Mike and Jerald are twins with bushy blonde hair, green eyes and the soft boyish face with a tan complexion. Zeke was wearing a black shirt with a witty message on it: 'Your chances aren't slim, they're anorexic' Cameron chuckled at the witty phrase. He also had a tattoo of a star on the side of his neck.

"Hey, guys. Your music is phenomenal." Cameron complimented.

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself." Zeke said taking a seat next to Cameron. "So, you're the new song writer?" he asked.

"Most definitely." Cameron answered.

"Sweet, so how long do you plan on staying in this band?" Derek asked randomly.

"I don't know, I guess until you guys get tired of me." Cameron smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm about tire of you now." Derek muttered under his breath. Cameron decided to just ignore that comment and focus on the fun he's having.

"Hey, Cameron, how do you get your hair to do that?" Mike asked on the far end on the bar counter. Cameron ran his finger through his hair. He actually doesn't know himself. Mike was pointing out the style his hair was. Cameron only combs the front of his hair up and has the sides brushed down almost like the tromp hairstyle.

"Yeah, it looks, cool bro." Jerald chimed in.

"Oh, I just comb the front and lay down the side, that's all." Cameron said feeling overwhelmed for giving out hair advice to the twins.

"Cool." The twins said at the same time. They were finally given their coffees and chatted a little more about what their looking forward to in the band since Cameron's the new song writer.

Later…

"Hey… Cameron right?" Derek walked over to Cameron posted at his car waiting to take Roxxi home. Cameron looked up from his cell phone and stared at Derek with the orange sigh on the brick wall making his appearance look dark and mystic.

"Yeah?" Cameron faced him and narrowed his eyes.

"Huh." Derek started. "Stay away from Roxxi got it?" He said harshly. Cameron was confused, why was he saying this?

"Roxxi and I are just friends; we're not even like that." Cameron defended himself.

"Is that so, lyrical boy? Well, I saw her first and I swear if you even decide to throw a move on her, you're all wrong, buddy, you won't even like what's coming to you if you even attempt a move." Derek threatens in a harsh tone pointing at Cameron.

"Dude, cool it, I don't want your girl, okay?" Cameron put his hands up shaking his head.

"Good and it better stay that way." Derek pointed toward the ground and the walked away into the darkness over to his car on the other side of the street. Cameron frowned. What did I do wrong? He thought to himself. He took out his phone and logged onto Facebook. He decided to update his status by posting what's currently on his mind with giving out names. He began typing:

_Romantic poetry tends to make people feel good._

_Music makes people feel happy and joyful with life._

_And then rivalries… are just the beginning of a new chapter._

He posted the status and waited to see who liked it. Already three likes had appeared on his wall. He went to see who liked it. A guy named Chad Quarry, a girl named Stacy Lunsford and Yasmin Martinez. She liked his status? Cameron was puzzled, well… now what? Yasmin walked passed him and glanced at him and walked straight for her car. Cameron watched her drive off understanding the fact that they weren't on speaking terms either. Cameron looked down at his phone again with two more likes. One from… Eitan Myers and some girl named Shanna.

Cameron sighed and placed his ear buds in his ears to listen to some music. He played Outlaws of Love by Adam Lambert, feeling the mood he was now feeling, the song just worked. He listened as the lyrics stood out to him, "_Everywhere we go, we're looking for the sun, nowhere to grow old we're always on the run, they say we'll rot in hell, but I don't think we will, they branded us enough, outlaws of love_." Cameron went back on his Facebook wall and seen that he's got another 'like' on his recent post from… Cloe Raymond?

Cameron rolled his eyes. But with a few of his old friends liking his status, it's a wonder they didn't befriend him on Facebook. Or they probably want to keep him on their friend list just to have an extra friend. He looked on the border across the wall seeing that he's gotten a message. Cameron was nervous for wanting to open it. So he let his curiosity get the best of him and he read the message. It was just one of his other friends from other states just saying that she love his status. Roxxi walked out of the building and stood in front of Cameron with a huge grin on her pale face.

"Hey, Cameron… guess what?" She started. Cameron had all of his attention on his phone and didn't even notice Roxxi standing there. Roxxi tapped on his shoulder. Cameron looked up and jerked the ear buds out of his ears.

"Oh, Roxxi, sorry... what's up?" Cameron asked exiting off of Facebook and shoving his phone into his back pocket.

"Guess what?" She asked again.

"What?" Cameron said with less enthusiasm as she had.

"We are the new opening acts for Open Mic every Thursday to kick off the show and you're the main event!" Roxxi exclaimed. Cameron's eyes were big.

"No Way!" Cameron was shocked. He hid his talent from the world so long that he didn't realize how much acknowledgement he'd get.

"Yes way! Isn't that awesome?" Roxxi exclaimed.

"Totally!" Cameron had a huge smile on his face. Roxxi squealed and gave Cameron another hug, but was tighter than the first one. Cameron chuckled as she jumped up and down happily in his arms. "Okay." Cameron snickered. Roxxi pulled back and stared into his eyes. Cameron did the same with her. "Well, I guess we should get going, huh?"

"Um …yeah." Roxxi tucked a strand of red hair behind her ears. Cameron opened the back door of his car for her so she could get in and collect her things. Cameron walked the driver seat and started the engine. Roxxi was in the back seat changing out of her clothes and back into what she wore prior. Cameron couldn't help but notice what she's doing.

"Um… Rox, why are you changing clothes again?" Cameron asked.

"My dad would kill me when he finds out what I wear at night." Roxxi said.

"He doesn't know that you're a song-writer?" Cameron asked.

"No, he doesn't like the fact I write songs, he thinks it's a waste of time." Roxxi said struggling to pull up her torn styled bleach stained skinny jeans.

"Aw, why?" Cameron asked preventing himself from looking into the mirror at Roxxi.

"It's a long story. I'll just tell you this. When my mom died of cancer three years ago, he hasn't been … well working so to say and hasn't been making enough money, so when he was laid off as a bank teller / manager of the bank or whatever, he hasn't been the same and he feels that if he can't possibly make good money, then there is no need for anyone else in his family to be happy." Roxxi explained. Cameron was shocked. A girl like Roxxi doesn't seem like the sympathetic type.

"Does it bother you that your mom… is gone?" Cameron gulped.

"Yeah a little, I just know that she's in a way better and peaceful place." Roxxi said and climbed over to sit in the front seat with Cameron. Cameron nodded and agreed with her. "So where's your dad?" Roxxi asked. Cameron glanced at her.

"Um… he's in the Marines and National Guard, so it's almost like I see him twice ever other year or so." Cameron shrugged. Roxxi nodded her head.

"Oh. When was the last time you remembered seeing him?" Roxxi asked.

Cameron thought about it. It was pretty long ago, "I really can't remember. I think I was 13 years old the last I saw him because it was Veteran's Day and I remember that he gave me a ribbon that he got for inspection one year and it was for excellence or something." Cameron said. "But I do miss him; I wish he could see me now." Roxxi glanced at Cameron and smiled. She touched his leg. Cameron quickly looked at her and paused.

"It'll be okay, Cameron. I'm sure he'll get to see you someday soon, and I hope that he does." Roxxi said. Cameron smiled with lifted spirits.

"Yeah, me too." Cameron sighed. After Roxxi showed him the directions to her home, Cameron stopped and parked on the side of the sidewalk. Cameron looked out of his window and seen two three story apartment buildings parallel to each other. He seen as a few relentless strangers were standing outside assuming that they were having a conversation.

"So this is the place." Cameron sighed as Roxxi begun collecting her things form the back seat of his car. Cameron had only known Roxxi for three days and he's felt like he known her, and hated to see her go to her home life.

"Yeah, disgusting I know," Roxxi admitted to herself. Roxxi opened the car door and got out. Cameron rolled down his window and Roxxi stood over his window. "Well Cameron, thank you so much, you're so totally awesome." Roxxi chuckled.

"Nah, you're welcome. Oh and I almost forgot." Cameron said and dug into his duffle bag on the floorboards for a notebook. He handed it to Roxxi.

"That's a list of song I wrote for you and the band and the musical notes and beats for your band to play." Cameron said.

"Wow, thank you." Roxxi said.

"You're welcome again." Cameron shrugged. "Well, see you at school tomorrow?" Cameron asked.

"Sure." Roxxi said and walked over to a random bush to grab her skateboard. Cameron looked at the skateboard then to Roxxi.

"You skateboard?" Cameron asked seeing that Roxxi is a total tomboy.

"Yeah, why?" Roxxi said.

"Oh, I just noticed the board." Cameron said. "We should hit up the skate park sometime."

"I down, well see you around, Cameron." Roxxi said and hopped onto the skate board coasting to the apartments. Cameron rolled up his window and drove out of the neighborhood. He was on the freeway on his way back to his home.

He turned on the radio and enjoyed the sound of jazz, a silent night and no drama for once in a day… well take that back…

* * *

**Chapter 3 is full fledged music. And it looks like Cameron has a rival. Cool right? Sorry I haven't uploaded in a VERY long while, my computer's internet was slow and kept losing connection and almost deleted this chapter, would that be sad? But now I'm back and for good this time! Well the songs featured in this story belong to the artists who made them, not me. And the band name I made up. Next what do you think of Roxxi's life? Well the next chapter is coming soon so hang on for another wild ride. I love anything creative… so listening to music is one of my favorite hobbies and there will be quite enough songs mentioned in here due to Cameron and Roxxi. Sorry the chapter wasn't long enough Please R&R! **

**Songs featured:**

_**Monster by Paramore**_

_**For the Sake of Remembering by Dave Melillo**_


	4. Chapter 4: The Blackout

**Chapter 4: The Blackout**

Friday was finally here and the weekend officially starts tomorrow. Sasha and Jade caught up with Yasmin at lunch and sat at their new lunch table.

"Okay, girl, we're here, sorry we're late, chica," Jade said placing her tray down.

"So what's up?" Sasha asked. Yasmin first made sure she took a bite out of her Caesar salad her mom made her that morning. Yasmin swallowed and sipped some water.

"Well," Jade pressed.

"Okay, so you know that place I told you guys about that I go to every Thursday to hear some of the awesome young talents?" Yasmin started.

"Yeah," they said.

"Well I saw Cameron there last night." Yasmin said.

"Okay, so what happened?" Jade said.

"Okay, well, I ran into and I said 'hi'. But it seemed like he was avoiding me, so he gave me quick conversation and left. He said he was there watching his friend and her band play since he wrote lyrics for them and that was all he said and rushed off into the crowd somewhere." Yasmin said. Sasha rolled her eyes.

"His new friend is a girl?" Sasha asked.

"Yeah, the tomboyish type, the type of girl Jade would befriend." Yasmin joked.

"What does she look like?" Jade asked.

"Well, the typical rocker type. Flaming red hair and blue eyes. I took in the fact that she really loves red lipstick." Yasmin said and then took another bite out of her salad. Jade and Sasha exchanged glances. "Well… anything else? Because I never thought Cameron would go to Joe's Java Joint on Open Mic nights." Yasmin said. "Oh, yeah and he performed a song under pressure. His new friend pulled him on stage and sung something. I have to admit, he has a really sweet voice when he sings, and that was his song he's written… so." Yasmin said then took a gulp of her water. Sasha looked at Yasmin in confusion. He really moved on to another girl, huh? She thought.

"Question, why would you say 'hi' to him anyway?" Jade asked. "We're not on speaking terms."

"I just thought I'd be civil." Yasmin shrugged and looked down to her salad.

"Well Cameron is a force to be reckoned with, don't waste your breath on him, Yas." Sasha said. Jade looked down at her phone after she felt it buzz in he lap. She looked down at the message from and it said:

**Koby: **_Hey, Jade, I'm by the janitor's closet, where r u?_

Jade glanced up at her friends quickly; she needed to think of a way out of this one, so she can meet Koby, like they planned. Sasha caught her looking at her phone.

"Who's that, Jade?" Sasha called out. Jade blushed and frowned.

"It's um…" Jade paused. She didn't want anyone knowing that she and Koby are dating, so what lie can she say? "Koby… and…" Jade paused again. "And I have to go get something from him? I don't know, he just texted me." Jade can't tell a lie.

"Oh, okay." Sasha scoffed. It was silent.

**Jade: **_hey I'll be there I have to get myself out of this situation!_

"You know you and Koby should hook up." Yasmin said.

"Oh, and leave you two riding solo? I don't think so." Jade said a bit too quickly.

**Koby: **_wat situation! Jade I'm horny, c'mon!_

Jade rolled her eyes at the message. "You sure about that Kool Kat? I think you and Koby will make a perfect couple." Yasmin said.

"I agree." Sasha smiled.

"Ugh, whatever." Jade said.

**Jade: **_okay look, I'm coming, be patient_

Sasha looked at Yasmin and chuckled, "However, don't _you_ have to go get _something_ from Koby." Sasha emphasized and laughed. Yasmin did the same. Jade rolled her eyes at her friends.

"You guys are pathetic." Jade chuckled and stood up. She grabbed her backpack and purse then head off to look for Koby.

Later that day Jade and Koby were skipping their 4th period classes. However, the couple stepped out of the janitor's closet panting with messy hair and wrinkled clothes. Jade's lacy black thong was on top oh her silver sequenced shirt. Koby looked down at his pant leg which was rolled up and his zipper was down and his shirt was on all wrong, his neck part of the shirt was on his left arm while one sleeve was the arm and the other was a neck hole for him.

"How do you manage to put your shirt on like that?" Jade pointed out.

"Well after you lifted your leg up, you knocked the light bulb out with your foot." Koby commented sarcastically.

Jade scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Well if someone wasn't so rough, we would've had a light to see." Jade said. It was quiet between them as they decided to fix their clothes in the bathrooms from the opposing side of the hallway.

"Jade?" Koby called from the bathroom of the empty hallway.

"What?" Jade answered back while adjusting her bra.

"I wanna do it again, please?" Koby begged sounding like a child. "See look I have this stupid fucking puppy dog face that you just can't resist." Koby stepped out of the bathroom shirtless. Jade peeked out of the girls' bathroom looking at him. Well… Jade thought. Jade looked up and down the hallway to see if it was still clear. Jade stepped out of the bathroom, grabbed Koby's wrist and they ran straight for the janitor's closet again.

However, in Mr. Molson's chemistry class, Yasmin sat at her desk with Sasha. She was originally supposed to be jotting down notes, but she ended up writing poetry about love due to her new found crush on Eitan. She never ignored her classes, but this boy she has a crush on now has been in her mind ever since. Sasha peeked over to her friend to see what she was doing exactly that she wasn't focused on kinetic forces. Sasha read a line of what Yasmin was writing and gasped. "You really do have a crush on Eitan, oh my god!" Sasha exclaimed in a whisper. Yasmin looked up quickly and closed her journal and placed it her chemistry notes on top of the journal.

"Ssh, Sasha." Yasmin blushed looking down at her unfinished notes. "May I borrow your notes please?" Yasmin asked sheepishly. Sasha gave her the notes that she had copied down.

"Don't try and hid it, I seen what you were writing. It was romantic poetry about Eeeetiaaaannn." Sasha said over exaggerating.

"No I wasn't." Yasmin lied.

"Girl please you can't lie for nothing, or else you would've never asked for my notes." Sasha said. Yasmin looked up at Sasha.

"Okay, so what if I was writing poetry about Eitan, it's not like he's gonna see it." Yasmin said. Sasha gave her that smirk meaning something ironic is bound to happen. The bell rung and as Yasmin was putting her notes in her messenger bag, Sasha quickly snatched the notebook from under her.

"Sasha, stop it, give it back." Yasmin said, trying to grab it back.

"Yeah, Eitan's gonna love reading this." Sasha said flipping through the journal of her personal secrets. Yasmin still had those secrets about the time she used that magazine on Cameron in there and she really didn't want anyone reading it. Yasmin panicked and grabbed the journal and started power walking out of the classroom looking back to make sure Sasha wasn't coming after her. She faced forward and was ambushed by no one other than Eitan. Yasmin's books hit the floor and so did her journal. Eitan grabbed it and gave it to her as he helped pick up her books.

"Here you go, sorry about that." Eitan chuckled.

"Oh that's fine; Sasha was trying to catch up with me, anyway…um bye." Yasmin chuffed and started down the hall looking down at her feet. Eitan looked back at her as she walked down the crowded hall. He actually had a chance to talk to her, but failed. Again. He shook his head and started down the hall again.

After school, Yasmin met up with Jade and Sasha in the student parking lot. "Hey, girls." Yasmin greeted happily.

"Hey, you're in a good mood." Sasha notified.

"Yeah, did Eitan ask you out?" Jade asked and passed a glance at Sasha. Sasha smirked.

"No." Yasmin said casually. "I can't be in a happy mood for no reason?"

"Well…" Jade started.

"Yasmin, you need to makes some moves, girl!" Sasha said placing her hands on Yasmin's shoulders. "You should ask him out. Don't make me tell Jade about your poem about Eitan." Sasha threatened.

"No, Sasha!" Yasmin said, "Could you two just let me ask him on my own time?" Yasmin asked.

"If we did that, it'll never get done." Jade said.

"And how would you know that?" Yasmin frowned and blushed slightly.

Jade clears her throat, "_Ooh, no, no, no, I can't talk to boys_." Jade said imitating a country girl accent and placed her index finger to the side of her lips. Sasha couldn't help but laugh.

"I don't talk like that!" Yasmin conveyed.

Okay, so will you talk to him and give us all the deets?" Sasha asked giving her sweet smile. Yasmin rolled her eyes; her friends are so pushy about boys, especially to Yasmin. Knowing the fact that she never really had an actual boyfriend says a lot about why she can't talk to boys.

Yasmin sighed heavily and looked at her friends. "Okay, I will, but under one condition." Right when Jade and Sasha we about to give their friend a tight hug, they paused.

"Aw, Yas, you always have these damn "under-one-condition" moments." Sasha said.

"Well, what is it?" Jade asked.

"You guys have to totally find my outfit." Yasmin smiled. Jade was relieved.

"That'll be easy." Jade ran her hand over her head.

"Cool, well, I'll see you girls later, bye." Yasmin waved and hopped into her red mini Cooper and started it up. She drove away waving goodbye to her friends. Sasha smiled and faced Jade.

"Anyway, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Jade pointed.

"Why?" Sasha said and narrowed her eyebrows.

"To go shopping for Yasmin, duh?" Jade said.

"Hey, stop making me sound stupid." Sasha slapped her arm. Jade rolled her eyes as she laughed. She then saw Dylan walking in their direction. "Ooh, la, la Sasha." Jade pursed her lips. Sasha frowned and looking in the direction Jade was staring.

"What the hell, Jade?" Sasha looked back to Jade and slapped her on her arm again.

"Okay, enough with the slapping." Jade said. Sasha spun on her heel to see Dylan but turned back around to face Jade.

"Shut up, I know what you're thinking." Sasha slapped her arm again, but harder.

"Hey! What am I thinking then?" Jade placed her hands on her hips.

"That I'm freaking out over Dylan." Sasha said literally freaking out. "But I'm not!"

"No, I was thinking the color green, ha! You were wrong." Jade smiled and chuckled. Sasha looked at her in a cold stare. Jade held her arm out, "Go ahead, I know what you're gonna do. Just get it over with already." Jade looked away. Sasha then slapped her arm. "Ow! Angry much!" Jade said. Dylan stopped walking and looked at the girls.

"Why all the slapping Sasha?" Dylan smiled. It was silent for a moment and everyone exchanged glances.

"Sasha likes you!" Jade said and started for her car.

"Bitch!" Sasha looked back.

"Bye!" Jade said and then drove off. Sasha rolled her eyes and looked at Dylan.

"What?" Sasha asked.

"Oh, nothing." Dylan looked around. This moment was a little awkward. Sasha looked at the ground and started kicking her shoe on it. Dylan whistled and looked around.

"So—"

"I—"

"Oh… you first." Sasha said.

"Oh, well…um… I was wondering since it's just me and you," Dylan started. "I just wanted to know something." Dylan did the typical thing where the guy scratches the back of his head and started stammering. "Um… I hope you don't mind...me taking your time…er… something."

"Go ahead; I want to hear what you have to say." Sasha said. Dylan looked down at the ground.

"Sasha…" He sighed, "I like…you and I would like it if you could be… my girlfriend." Dylan said feeling nervous for Sasha's answer. Sasha really doesn't have an answer. He knew that she and Cameron broke up, why would he try to ask her out so soon? Sasha looked at him. She always saw Dylan as a friend, but she felt that… she needs Cameron back, but then again… no…?

"Dyl, honestly?" Sasha looked up into his hazel eyes.

"Yeah?" Dylan spoke.

"I-I can't." Sasha looked down toward the ground again.

Dylan felt like the whole world just stopped. He was denied. And her felt like a little worthless bastard now."What? Why?" Dylan said wanting to pile her with questions.

"Because, I'm not over—"

"Cameron, I knew it. Why did I even waste my time?" Dylan looked away from Sasha.

"Dylan, I…I sometimes wish that we were back together… but I still hate the fact that what he did was wrong… and… and I wish I felt the same about you like I would like to but I can't… I just can't." Sasha looked at Dylan with serious eyes. Dylan didn't want to hear this.

"You know what? All I did was gave it a shot and you said no, that's all I wanted, I'm leaving now." Dylan started for his car.

"No, Dylan! Wait… can I just say one more thing?" Sasha asked and faced him. She felt a tear leave her eye. Why was she crying exactly? Dylan was at his car before he stopped walking. Sasha stood where she was and sniffled. "Dylan… can I tell you a secret?" Sasha asked in a practical whisper. Dylan walked back over her slowly but surely.

"What?" Dylan asked quietly. Sasha's heart raced and she looked at him. Was she sad about Cameron leaving her? Was she going to tell him something tragic? Is she going to tell him something that will make him mad at her forever? Dylan had more questions in his mind and didn't know what was going to come out of her mouth. "What?"

"I really… don't know how to tell you but… I hope you understand." Sasha sighed.

"C'mon, tell me, Sash." Dylan pressed.

"Dylan… I want to…" Sasha sighed and took a deep hasty breath. She was shaky and nervous. "To…" Sasha gasped.

"Want to… what?" Dylan asked. Sasha gulped and felt like her throat was drying out and she soon felt a little dizzy. "What, Sasha?" Dylan looked at her. She stared up to Dylan and everything went black. Dylan looked at Sasha. Sasha fell to the ground and Dylan hurried to her rescue. "Sasha? Sasha?" Dylan shook her shoulders. Dylan was feeling a little nervous and scared. I hope she's not dead. He thought. Dylan didn't know what to do. He doesn't know anything about CPR. He picked her up and carried her to her car and placed her in the backseat. Dylan started her car and started driving off to a nearby doctor's office. He was scared to death. Se just fell out on him. He didn't do anything, did he? He constantly looks back towards Sasha to see if she'll just so happen to wake up. Dylan felt panicked and was nervous and shaky that he couldn't focus on the road.

"Oh my god." Dylan muttered to himself and looked back to Sasha. He looked back toward the road and breathed. Dylan felt like it was all his fault. Dylan felt water well up in his eyes but wiped his hand over is eyes so he wouldn't cry at all. He hated crying, it always made him feel weak. Dylan hesitates as he makes it to the first stop light. He looks back to Sasha again hoping she'll move. He turned the air on and hoped that it'll just cool her off so she can wake up maybe. Dylan had it full blast and looked back to her. Dylan looked back toward the road and took off after the light turned green. Dylan soon thought about it. What if she just fainted? Dylan pulled into a parking lot of some random convenient store and parked the car. He ran out and darted inside to get some water. He ran towards the store clerk and swiftly paid for the water.

He ran back toward the car and opened the door feeling the cool air blasted onto his skin. He sat in the backseat of the car holding Sasha's head on his thigh. He took a handkerchief out of his pocket and poured some water on it. He placed it on her forehead and opened her mouth to see if he could try to get her to breathe or something. Dylan was nervous and scared. He felt himself about to cry again. He wiped his eyes and felt his heart race. "Oh, shit," he sniffled. "C'mon." his voice was shaky. He hoped this wasn't the end.

He placed his fingers over her nostrils and opened her mouth and started expelling air into her mouth. It was almost like he should kiss her. He breathed heavy breaths and pressed down on her chest a little. He started weeping literally.

After 10 long and painful minutes Sasha's eyes flickered open as she gasped for her own breath. She sat up and breathes placing her hand over her chest, scared and horrified. Dylan grabbed onto Sasha and hugged her tightly.

"Oh, Sasha! Oh my god, I thought you were gone forever." Dylan sniffled into her hair as tears had flown from his eyes.

"Dylan, are you crying?" Sasha asked as she started to breathe in a normal pace. Dylan let go of Sasha and looked at her. Sasha looked around having no idea what just happened. "What happened?" she asked.

"You passed out while telling me something." Dylan looked at her. "I saved your life." Dylan muttered. "I thought something extreme happened." He sniffled. Sasha wanted to cry. He literally saved her life. "I was gonna take you to the doctor's office and—"Dylan covered his face and started sobbing. He cried knowing the fact that he saved a life and he was scared that she was dead. He felt pained and relieved at the same time. Sasha looked at him and slid over to him. She touched his shoulder and felt like she needed to cry with him. "And… I – I…" Dylan looked at her. Sasha looked him directly into his eyes. She touched his cheek and kissed his lips as hard as she could. Dylan closed his eyes and caressed her head as he deepened the kiss. Dylan lied on top of her and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. They parted and stared each other in their eyes. Dylan wiped her tears and Sasha wiped his. Dylan sat up and Sasha did the same.

"Um… thank you Dylan." Sasha whispered. Dylan smiled to her.

"Here drink some water." He gave her the bottle of Dasani water. She took it and swallowed a few good gulps. Sasha looked at him. Dylan sighed and kissed her cheek.

Later that night, Dylan was heading over to her house to basically get all of these emotions out. He doesn't want to end up like Cameron and have relationship issues. He parked his car in front of her house and hopped out. He walked to the door and rung the doorbell. He waited patiently and looked around. Soon the door jerked open and standing there was Ricardo a.k.a. Rico, Sasha's older brother who just graduated from college.

"Who are you?" He asked in a threatening tone.

"Um… Sasha's friend, Dylan." Dylan gulped. Rico looked at him and narrowed his eyebrows.

"Oh, I know, come in, come in." He said and moved aside. "Sasha, your other boyfriend is here!" He called out. Dylan stood in the living room of her house looking at the plasma screen on the wall and the ivory painted walls with modern art on them. Dylan watched as Rico hopped over the couch and lounged flicking through the television stations.

"Rico, I swear to god, if you say that in front of my guy friends, I'll—"Sasha said as she came down the circular stairway and glanced at Dylan standing in the living room. "Dylan?" Sasha said and walked toward him. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Sasha I needed to talk to you about today." Dylan said outstretching his hands. Sasha sighed and looked at her lazy brother on the couch.

"Go on to your room, I won't tell mom." Rico waved them out. Sasha rolled her eyes and led Dylan upstairs to her room. As Dylan walked in her noticed the leopard printed carpet. She had some music playing; Bruno Mars' Talking to the Moon. She sat down on her bed and covered up with the leopard comforter. She sat up to face Dylan who sat on the end of her bed. Sasha turned on the lamp on her cream colored nightstand and clapped her hands to turn off the light. Dylan snickered.

"Well, what? You're here now speak." Sasha said and turned down the television. Dylan stared at the TV noticing that she was watching America's Best Dance Crew.

"Well… um, I just want to know something, are we official?" Dylan asked and narrowed his eyebrows. "Cause since we kissed in all, I was just curious." Dylan said but with a joking manner coming out of it.

"Well Dyl, I don't know. Like I said before I only like you as a friend, more like a brother." Sasha nodded her head and looked him directly in the eye.

"But, you kissed me earlier today and I took that as the fact that you like me." Dylan said.

"Well, that kiss was for—"Sasha paused and thought about it. What was that kiss for anyway? She was so glad and thankful that he came to her rescue that she decided to just kiss him. "I honestly…" Sasha paused trying to think of a way for the words to come out. Why did she kiss him again? "Okay, so I kissed you for no insane reason, but it's not anything to start a relationship about."

"Me, I personally want to know the reason for that kiss, it can't be for just anything. Was it something I did? Was it something that was supposed to stay a secret? I don't know, everything has to have a reason, Sasha." Dylan said. Sasha rolled her eyes.

"I'm getting the fact that you just came over here to make out with me." Sasha sassed.

"…Well if so, I can make that happen." Dylan joked.

"I'm not laughing Dylan." Sasha frowned.

"So… say something then," Dylan pressed.

"Like what?" Sasha asked raising her voice.

"Like… 'do you like me' or something!" Dylan said.

"Okay then, you want to know something, Dylan?" Sasha said and stood up.

"Yes, I do." Dylan nodded his head and raised his eyebrows and watched her walk around her bed. She faced him and looked down to him.

"I want you." Sasha mouthed. Dylan was puzzled.

"So… what's that supposed to mean?" Dylan asked in almost a whisper. Sasha looked around her room and rolled her eyes. She pushed him back onto her bed and climbed on top of him with her legs straddled across him. Sasha planted her lips onto his and gripped his shirt tightly. Dylan placed one hand on her back and uses his other hand to grip her hair. Sasha let Dylan's tongue slip into her mouth. She tasted his tongue and then nibbled on his lower lip as she parted from him. The Bruno Mars song surrounded them and set the desirous mood. As she started getting deeper and deeper into the kiss with a whirl of emotions going on, she parted from him completely and sat up atop of him feeling nauseated.

"Dylan, I can't." Sasha said and looked away from him. Dylan opened his eyes slowly and looked up at her.

"What? Why?" Dylan asked with his feelings flushed from not getting further into the kiss. Sasha got off of him and went back and covered up under her comforter. Dylan sat up and turned to face her. "Did I do something wrong?" He asked.

"No." Sasha said and turned off the lamp. "You can leave now." She said and covered her face with the comforter.

Dylan was confused and lost, what just happened? Dylan sighed and left for the door. "Bye, Sasha." Dylan said and closed the door behind him. "Damn," he said to himself. He jogged down the stairs and was back into the living room. "Bye, Rico." Dylan said and twisted the doorknob. Rico looked up and went after him as he walked out of the door.

"Yo, you okay, man?" He asked and shut the door behind him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Dylan waved and was at his car. Ricardo walked to Dylan and propped his arms on the hood.

"What's wrong with Sasha, bro?" he asked Dylan.

"Nothing, I guess."

"Was it about her blackout today?" Rico asked. Dylan nodded his head. "She told me everything, even the part when you two kissed and shit."

"But you know I like her and I know you're the brother, you got to watch out for your little sis, but I like her, man but she doesn't like me back." Dylan said.

"Hey, I see where you're coming from, but Sasha doesn't like you like that, you have to understand my sister doesn't fall for her brotherly like guy friends besides, she just got out of that hug break up with Cameron, and you wouldn't want her to have more relationship issues, now would you?" He said.

"No, but—"

"But nothing." Rico said. "If she doesn't want you leave it at that. Take this from someone with experience." Rico said. Dylan lowered his head and agreed with Rico, sad but true. He always had a crush on Sasha ever since freshman year, but it looks like that was a failure since Cameron jumped in the way of his chances. Dylan looked back up to the dark curly hair guy and flashed him a smirk thanking him for the advice.

"Thanks." Dylan said.

"No problem, hey, I was your age once; you would think it was hard enough for me." Rico snickered.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around then huh?" Dylan spoke.

"Maybe." Rico shrugged, "bye little man." Rico said, threw him the peace out gesture and headed inside. Dylan hopped into the car and drove off.

Monday morning…

"Jade, where's Yasmin, I have to tell you girls something." Sasha said as she was heading in Jade's direction down the hallway.

"Yasmin is… ooh, right behind you." Jade pointed.

"Hey, girls, what'd I miss?" Yasmin asked. Sasha looked around and huddled in with the girls.

"Look, last week, Dylan and I kissed." Sasha whispered.

They both gasped, "What?" they said.

"That's like beyond disturbing, why?" Jade said and stared at her with irritation.

"Well, I was into it just as much as he was." Sasha said. "And I too got caught…up?"

"Why hadn't you told us sooner?" Yasmin asked and frowned.

"I didn't want you to freak out too badly." Sasha said through gritted teeth.

"Well, we're freaking out!" Jade exclaimed.

"Sorry, but look… the story goes more like this." Sasha started.

* * *

**Okay Chapter 4, pretty awesome huh? I liked writing this one just to get a chance to express the feelings between Sasha and Dylan. So what else do you think about it? Sorry this chapter was so short. Please leave your reviews! Until next time… and besides I owe you all this story considering my lost of my old computer...LOL R.I.P. desktop!**


	5. Chapter 5: Don't Stop Me

**Chapter 5: Don't Stop Me**

On Monday, Eitan looked around the lunch courtyard to see if he could possibly find Yasmin. The thought of asking her out was bugging him, he need to get this over with. He needed to tell her with enthusiasm, but not too much enthusiasm. He needed closure. He looked around again hoping to succeed in his findings. Dylan came into his view and sat down at the table with his tray of food. "Sup." He said.

"Oh, um… god, hey, bro. I need some last minute advice." Eitan said while glaring out over the crowd of people.

"For what?" Dylan asked and took in a forkful of macaroni.

"To ask Yasmin out." Eitan said and faced him.

"Um… shit, impress her or something, I don't know." Dylan shrugged.

"Right, you don't give good advice, where's Koby." Eitan asked.

"I don't know." Dylan said glumly and looked down at his plate of unfinished macaroni.

Eitan looked at Dylan, "Are you okay? You don't seem too smiley and annoying." Eitan said reading his facial expression.

Dylan looked up to Eitan while chewing on some macaroni. He swallowed the food, "Well, Sasha and I made out Friday night and that afternoon, but I just don't understand why I feel so bad that she just wants to stay friends with me after I saved her life." Dylan vented.

"What happened to her?" Eitan asked frowning.

"She passed out while trying to tell me something," Dylan gulped down some Vitamin Water. "And I was scared too. I didn't know what to do. So I gave her CPR. Then she woke up."

Eitan nodded his head, "I'm guessing she kissed you to thank you, huh?" Eitan asked.

"Yeah, that's what she told me that night." Dylan said, "But she just doesn't want me to be her boyfriend, I see, but I sort of like her. A lot." Dylan said.

"Oh, wow, well you can't just rush in a relationship dude, she recently got out of that break up with Cameron and it was a messy one, you know it." Eitan said. "I suggest you just wait a while, date other girls like you normally do and besides, girls do that kind of random shit, kiss us guys in thinking we're in a relationship immediately. You get my drift?"

"Well, not now, I need to get over this sudden change in relationships." Dylan looked down to his plate.

"Hey, don't worry about, as guys, we need to just throw the past under the bus and move on to bigger and better things, simple as ABCs."

"Yeah, I guess you're right, and guess I don't want to have relationship issues you know? You have do all kinds of annoying shit and you tend to forget and blah, blah, blah." Dylan said.

"That's the spirit." Eitan smiled. He looked back out to the crowd and finally seen Yasmin walking with Sasha and Jade. "Ooh, there she is! What do I do now?" Eitan said and looked at Dylan.

"Um…" Dylan sighed and looked up. "What would Koby tell you?"

"Oh, damn, I'm nervous, bro." Koby then came to their table of now three and sat next to Dylan.

"Hello bastards." Koby greeted.

"Koby, I need some last minute advice." Eitan exclaimed. Koby looked at Dylan and back to Eitan.

"You're sexy and you know it, so impress her with your sexiness." Koby smiled.

"What?" Eitan raised and eyebrow.

"C'mon." Dylan said. "You gave me good advice, now use your words of wisdom onto yourself and make a move, bro!"

He and Koby stood you and started pulling Eitan toward the girls' table to talk to Yasmin.

"Hey, dude, maybe later, I don't think I ready today." Eitan said trying to pull away.

"Hey, it's just Yasmin, it'll be easy to talk to her." Koby said pulling her left arm. Eitan tried pushing all his weight down on Dylan who was pushing him forward, but that was unsuccessful.

"No it won't be easy." Eitan said.

"Now stand up straight and go for it." Dylan stopped pushing him and gave him one hard and forceful push. He and Koby watched as Eitan walked toward Yasmin.

He sat next to her and spoke to the girls. "Hey ladies." He said a bit quietly.

"Eitan hi!" Jade said.

"What a surprise. We weren't expecting you to come." Sasha said in a sarcastic manner.

"Hey, Sasha." Jade said.

"What Jade?" Sasha shook her head and laughed.

"I'm thirsty, want to come get a drink with me?" Jade said slowly and loudly.

"Sure, let's go." The two hurried up and walked away. Yasmin scoffed seeing as Jade and Sasha knew what they were doing to her.

"Uh… haha sorry, them."Yasmin said and chuckled.

"Yeah." Eitan chuckled quietly and flashed a shy smile to Yasmin. There was an awkward silence between them. Yasmin didn't know what to say. Neither did Eitan. They looked down at the table not knowing what to say at all. Yasmin thought that Eitan was just too cute and she was without words for him. Why was it so awkward for them to talk to each other when their friends aren't around? Eitan decided to make the first move eventually. "So," he started and smiled to Yasmin scratching the back of his head. "I um… have this huge crush on you and I was wondering if we can you know hang out or something?" Eitan's heart pounded rapidly. Yasmin blushed ad looked up from the table and stared into his gray eyes. She smiled.

"Sure, I would love to." She said. "It's funny because I've had this huge crush on you too." She looked down at her beige platform sandals.

"Really?" Eitan looked at her.

"Yeah." Yasmin blushed.

"Oh," Eitan smiled and snickered. "Cool."

"Yeah, I know." Yasmin said. From a far Sasha, Jade, Koby, and Dylan watched them and was proud of them.

"Aw, they are so cute together."Jade said.

"I agree." Sasha smiled. Dylan threw her an amusing stare, speaking of the irony that he thought he and Sasha would be cute together. "Aaww, they are so shy." Sasha said in awe.

"Yeah, I can see them now, blushing into red roses." Koby crossed his arms.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around then." Eitan stood up.

"Um… sure." Yasmin said in a mousy voice. Eitan gave her a sly demeaning glance.

"So, can I get a hug?" Eitan asked.

Yasmin laughed and stood up to give him a hug like he asked. He smelled so good like Hervé Leger Homme. Yasmin let go and looked up to him. He was so sexy and smelled so good. She never wanted to let him go. "Bye, Eitan."

"Bye." He smiled as he walked away. Koby and Dylan met him halfway and wanted in on what just happened.

"So!" Dylan yelled.

"She agreed to a date." Eitan said.

"Cool." Koby said.

"So, I'm picking on where you should go." Koby and Dylan said at the same time.

"What?" They said again but with shock at the same time.

"Hey, I'll take her to a simple movie and then we'll grab something to eat, no big deal right?" Eitan said.

"Why can't you take her some place special?" Dylan asked.

"With the amount of money that I get at the Smoothie Bar, no thanks. A movie sounds affordable and original." Eitan said.

"But maybe we can pitch in and pay for something ourselves, you know to help you with the cause, you need something special for this 'first date'." Koby said quoting.

"For once, I actually agree with him." Dylan nodded his head. He crossed his arms and so did Koby giving Eitan similar rigor expressions. Eitan rolled his eyes and walked in between them starting for the double doors.

"Hey, so you want us to prepare a date?" Dylan asked. He and Koby started following him.

Eitan turned around to face them. "If I put a monkey in the same room with you two morons on seeing who can give great selections on anything, I have dibs on the monkey." Eitan teased. "Two can't even think for each other."

The two boys glanced at each other, "Okay, so we may have our heads screwed on a bit too tight, but we can at least try to put something together." Dylan admitted.

"You mean _you_ have _your_ head screwed on too tight, I assume that I'm the smarter one and look what happened when I got a friend a date, what." Koby looked at Dylan.

"Me? To hell, you know what assume means, huh? You make and ass out of you and me, so I'll say that I have this in the bag this time, nothing over the top." Dylan said.

"Nothing over the—"Koby shook his head, "you can't even think for yourself."

"Try me." Dylan pressed.

"Okay, what two plus two?" Koby snapped his finger.

"F—"Dylan breathed until Koby spoke right over him.

"Four, too slow dammit." Koby said.

"You didn't even give me time to speak, damn!" Dylan said.

"See this is what I'm talking about." Eitan shook his head and walked inside as the two started bickering.

After school, Eitan shoved his left hand in the pocked of his dark denim jeans in search for his keys. Rattling around loose change and knick knacks of such sort, he finally found his keys. He pressed the alarm button and opened the trunk of his car. He literally tossed his books and his backpack in and slammed the trunk closed. Eitan is typically tired throughout the week. He works at the Smoothie Bar on weekdays as well as balancing school. However, he tries to make time with his friends. He took his LG Thrill out of his pocket and shot a quick text to Bryce who was covering his shift. He wasn't anticipating on noticing, but Cameron seems to be walking in his direction. What the hell did he want? Eitan looked down to his phone pretending to get a text. Luckily it was an actual text from Bryce who Okayed his last text. Eitan couldn't reply to an okayed text. There was no getting out of the Cameron Show now. "Cameron?" Eitan said playing it off easy.

"Eitan… look… "Cameron paused.

"Cameron, I would love to stay and chat but I have to leave, I have Bryce covering my shift and I don't deserve to get fired." Eitan explained cautiously.

Cameron raised a brow and felt like an annoying fly to Eitan. "Dude can we just make amends and call it a truce?" Cameron held out his hand.

"For what? I was told that you basically fucked over a good relationship, I don't think I deserve to be in such drama." Eitan started to get a little agitated with him.

Cameron rolled his eyes; I guess I'm thought of as the school's bastard of the year. He thought to himself. "Okay, so I messed up a relationship, but that doesn't change the fact that I would want a decent friendship back." He pleaded.

"Sorry, I know I have good friends, but I don't think I deserve a friend like you back." Eitan said. Cameron really was a little upset that this is happening, but he's trying to put the pieces of his life back together that he's missed forever.

"Well will an 'I'm sorry' do the trick?" Cameron asked. "I'm sorry E-man. I don't see how you got mixed up into this drama anyway." He said, "So you wanna call a truce or what?"

Eitan sighed and was really short on time, well this couldn't hurt, and he did apologize. "Sure dude, cool?" he held out his hand.

"Cool." Cameron shook it. "Thanks man, you're awesome."

"Yeah, whatever man, look I got to go, my shift starts in a few." Eitan said and climbed into his car. He started the engine and the radio immediately popped on playing 'Ladi Dadi' by Steve Aoki featuring Wynter Gordon. Cameron watched as his Nissan Xterra drive out of the student parking lot.

Cameron started for his car and drove away feeling a sudden strange mix of emotions.

At the Smoothie Bar, Eitan quickly threw on his apron and immediately started cleaning the countertop.

"Dude, you were late by about 5 minutes, I'm so not covering for you afterwards, and you know the owner of this place is a complete asshole about time." Bryce said with irritation, flipping his dirty blonde hair from his eyes while wiping his hands with his rag.

"I know, I know and I owe you one big time." Eitan said.

"Yeah, but now you can start taking my place and by the way, it's not like you to be late dude. What's up?" Bryce asked wiping his ray ban eye glasses with a paper towel.

"Nothing really, but I did get… a girl." Eitan said looking down at the counter and presumed with polishing it.

"Oh, unacceptable bro." Bryce propped up against the counter. "But is she cute?"

"Hey, who made you boss?" Eitan frowned. "But, yes she is not only that, but she has a great personality and she sweet." Eitan sighed and wished he could see Yasmin now.

"Interesting, keep that up and you'll be broke and not buy your girl an anniversary present." Eitan rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I'm leaving, seeya later. Oh, and no daydreaming" Bryce tossed his apron underneath the compartment under the counter and walked away. Eitan shook his head while finishing the final polish and began to serve people.

After work, Eitan felt extremely exhausted. It's 8: 30 pm and he has to finish up some homework. Ugh, I hate my weeks. Eitan thought. He placed his apron underneath the counter and locked up the place. He started his car and begun to dive home, despite feeling sleepy and exhausted, he managed and was actually almost home.

He walked inside the house and it was dark, he flicked on the lights and his mom was lying on the sofa asleep. "Hola mama? Estoy en casa, mama." Eitan dropped his bag on the sofa next to him. His mom, Carina Collins, yawned at glanced up to see he son standing over her. Her moved her dark brown away from her eyes.

"Ah, Eitan, honey? Oh, cariño te extrañé. Donde estabas?" She said hastily.

"Había un turno esta noche, lo siento no haberte llamado antes, mama." Eitan said.

"Oh, Eitan you had me worried sick all night." She said.

"Sorry, momma." Eitan said and founded himself in an embrace from his mother. "Well, I have homework to finish and them I'm gonna just go to bed.

"Okay son." Carina nodded her head.

Eitan kissed his mom's forehead and felt his face become hot. He felt really sorry for worrying his mom in her condition. "Now mom you rest some more and I'll come check on you later." Eitan picked up his backpack and headed to his room down the burnt orange colored hallway. He went into his room and lied flat onto his bed with his face into a pillow. He was very exhausted and needed sleep ASAP.

* * *

**So this chapter was too short, but I couldn't think of nothing else, sadly. However, what do you think? Isn't it sweet how shy people just fall for each other, reminds me of myself a bit. Well, Next chapter is all about Cloe and the nerd so be ready!**

**~ LUTHAART101 ~**


End file.
